Just Wanted For The Pizza
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Dawn is forced to live in the city and work in a pizzeria when her parents leave her to travel the world. A normal pizza delivery will change her life forever when she delivers to April O'Neil. OCxturtle
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

Moving to New York City was never in the plans for my family, but my family leaving me here on my own to live and then they go on a trip around the world was definitely not planned at all. Now living in New York City at the age of eighteen can work, but after living in the country all my life and thrown into the city alone was not a fun experience at first.

My parents were kind enough to stay in the city until they found a place for me to stay with one of dad's old friends that lived here. He seemed like a nice old man and he owned a fun pizzeria, which he said I would be working in to help pay for my stay. After everything was settled about where I would stay and that I had a job, my parents were on the first flight out of the country.

Mr. Howell was the old man that took me into his house and gave me a job at his pizzeria. The first few days living with him were extremely awkward. Living with a total stranger and especially someone a lot older than you is definitely a strange experience. Mr. Howell was nice though and understanding. He was strict though when it came to going to work, which was not a problem. I did not want to do anything that would anger the person that was being so kind to me.

Working at the pizzeria took a few days for me to get used to working there and all of the people. The other workers made me laugh and made working there fun, but the place was swarmed with people during lunch and after work. The nightlife in the city especially loved to visit Mr. Howell's pizzeria.

I was a bus boy in the restaurant, but Mr. Howell was beginning to show me how to make the pizzas before and after work. He was shorthanded on good chefs to make the pizza so he was teaching me. Safe to say that I ended up covered in dough more than I like to remember when I tried to spin the dough in the air.

After working there a few weeks, I finally had down the way to throw the pizza dough in the air and then learned how to add the correct amount of tomato sauce and cheese. The toppings were the easiest part to learn thankfully.

It was another busy night at the pizzeria with me in the back with the other chef while Mr. Howell and the other workers manned the front of the restaurant and dealt with the customers. "Dawn, Mr. Howell wants you," one of the bus boys said as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be right there," I said with a tired smile before I wiped some flour off my cheek and away from my dark green eyes. I made sure the other chef had the pizzas and I headed out of the kitchen and made my way to Mr. Howell, who was standing by the main phone up front where we received phoned orders.

"Dawn, I need you to make a large pepperoni and deliver it to this address," Mr. Howell said quickly before he answered the phone again to take down another order.

"Wait, what about the kitchen?" I asked as I saw how busy we were and knew that the other chef would not enjoy being left alone to make so many pizzas.

"It'll be fine, just make that pizza quickly and then go deliver it to that address. Make it as quickly as possible this order always holds to the policy of you can't be late," Mr. Howell said before I rushed into the kitchen. A yelp left me when as soon as I entered a pizza box was shoved into my hands.

"Just get there on time and hurry back here," the other chef, Michael, said with a small smile before he turned back to deal with another pizza.

"Thanks," I yelled before rushing out of the kitchen. I grabbed some keys to my delivery scooter that Mr. Howell let the delivery people use. I had ridden on them a few times, but this was my first time actually delivering a pizza. I put the pizza in the delivery bag that was attached to the scooter.

"Don't be late," Mr. Howell yelled at me before I put the helmet over my dark brown hair and I took off on the scooter down the road. The address replaying over and over in my head. I did not want to get lost. Thankfully, some of the delivery boys had told me an easy way to get around the city to deliver pizza, but that was after an embarrassing pizza-eating contest. Those guys do not do anything nice for free. They challenged me to a pizza-eating contest and if I won then they would tell me their secrets of the city streets. I won the contest and I learned the secrets, but I was so sick at my stomach after eating that many pieces of pizza.

"This way," I thought as I turned down the road and pushed the contest from my mind. The apartment complex that I would be delivering to was right in front of me at the end of the street. I hurried towards it and stopped the scooter in the area acceptable for delivery people to stop. I cut off the scooter and took out the keys before I grabbed the pizza and rushed inside the apartment complex.

The doorman downstairs just gave me a nod before I stepped over to the elevator, but it was taking forever. The apartment was just on the fourth floor, which was not too bad so I took off towards the stairs. I checked my watch and sighed in relief when I saw I had six more minutes to deliver the pizza. I ran up the stairs to the fourth floor and then rushed to find the correct apartment.

A relieved smile crossed my face as I knocked on the door and said, "Pizza delivery for Ms. O'Neil." My smile slowly disappeared though when I heard a curse and what sounded like a few people running around in the room.

"One minute," a female voice called out before I stood outside the door for another minute and I looked at my watch. The one minute left remaining for the delivery to be on time was when Ms. O'Neil opened the door. She looked a little frazzled and her smile seemed a little tight.

"Right on time, here is the money," she said before she went to put some money in my hand, but my hands were still full because of the pizza box. "Oh right, just put it over there please," she said and I nodded before stepping into the nice apartment. I tried not to let my eyes wander, but my eyes froze onto two sai.

"Do you collect or do you know how to use them?" I asked Ms. O'Neil after placing the pizza box onto the kitchen island before I pointed to the sai sitting on a little table near the kitchen area. Ms. O'Neil was confused before her eyes widened and she quickly ran over and grabbed the two sai. She made me jump with how nervous she was acting.

"Well I just bought them recently and I thought I might try my luck with them," she said and went to move a certain way, but I quickly took them from her.

"Careful, you were about to hurt yourself," I said before placing the sai down on the table and checking her hands. "Sorry, didn't mean to grab them like that, but you really were about to hurt yourself. I think you should just collect them to be on the safe side," I said and she gave a small laugh, which still seemed a little tense.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you upset or anything, just didn't want you to get hurt. Well anyways, thanks for being my first delivery ever and I hope you enjoy the pizza," I said with a smile and a small wave before I went to head out of the room. I could have sworn that I felt more eyes on me than just Ms. O'Neil's but I just ignored the feeling.

"Wait, what's your name?" she asked me and I turned around with a curious look.

"Dawn, nice to meet you, well time to get back to work, hope you order again," I said with another smile and wave before I made my way back outside and to the scooter. The drive back to work was over too quickly. I was soon thrown back into the chaos caused by the night goers of the city as I was rushed back into the kitchen to fix more pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

The next day I was back in the pizzeria again making pizza for the lunch rush. I was surprised though when Mr. Howell called me out of the kitchen in an excited voice. I hurried out to see what he wanted when I saw Ms. O'Neil sitting at one of the tables with a slice of supreme pizza in front of her.

"Dawn, Ms. O'Neil wants to talk to you for a bit. She loved the pizza you delivered last night. So take a break, here have some water, and go sit and talk for a while," he said with a happy smile and he passed me a bottle of water before he gave me a little shove towards the table where Ms. O'Neil was sitting.

"Hi Dawn, nice to see you again," she said as I took a seat across from her at the table.

"Nice to see you again too, glad you enjoyed the pizza last night," I said before taking a drink from the bottle of water. "Surprised you aren't running around for the next big scoop in the city," I said lightheartedly and she just gave a laugh and then sighed tiredly.

"Everyone needs a break every now and then. Oh I was wondering, could you make some pizzas and deliver them to my place tonight? Make sure you make them, I heard from Mr. Howell that you are new here but you make great pizza," she said kindly and I just nodded.

"Sure, I can make the pizzas and probably deliver them. I need to talk to Mr. Howell about the delivery part. There is no telling how busy we will be but I will try to deliver the pizzas if you really want me to. You must really love pizza. I've heard from other places that you order pizza almost all the time," I said and her smile grew a little tense before she relaxed.

"Can never get enough of this stuff," she said with a big smile before taking a bite of the pizza.

"Right, well Michael is waving me back to the kitchen so I need to run back to the kitchen. What time do you need me to deliver and how many of what kind do you need?" I said as I pulled a pen and notepad out of my apron pocket. She told me how many pizzas and what kind and size before I made my way back to the kitchen after telling her goodbye.

"Why did Ms. April O'Neil the popular reporter ask to talk to you?" Michael asked me when I entered the kitchen and started kneading some dough.

"Well I delivered a pizza to her house last night and stopped her from hurting herself accidentally with some sai," I answered with a shrug and Michael's eyes grew a little wide.

"Why does she have some sai?" he asked before I tossed the dough into the air.

"I guess she just wanted some to collect. She said she wanted to learn how to use them, but after the short demonstration of her skill with them last night I just told her to collect them," I said and he gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, good call. I know I could never use those things," he said before Mr. Howell called back some orders for us to fill. The lunch rush had begun and we put on our game faces before getting to work at fixing the pizzas and appeasing the lunch rush. People in New York City during lunch are serious about wanting their food.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it I was making the pizzas for Ms. O'Neil's order. It was hard to make the pizzas when I was starving. My one hour break was taken away since we had a bunch of tourist groups flood the restaurant in the slow hours. Mr. Howell felt bad but he is not a man that turns away money.

Michael was actually able to eat some of his lunch, but I had barely taken a bite of my lunch before I was shoved back into the kitchen to make more pizzas. The delicious aroma of the cheese pizzas cooking in the oven made my stomach growl and Michael sent me a sympathetic look.

"Grab something on the way back from Ms. O'Neil's place," he said and I just shook my head.

"I can't leave you here alone any longer than needed during the night rush," I said with a sigh as I placed a hand on my growling stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Michael giving me a small glare.

"I'll be fine and don't worry about Mr. Howell. He'll understand and none of us need you passing out on us either out there on the streets or in here," he said and I gave a small thankful nod.

"Alright, I'll get something to eat after dropping off Ms. O'Neil's order," I said and we both went back to fixing pizzas. After the last pizza for Ms. O'Neil's order was done, I put all of them into boxes and stuck them in a delivery bag.

"I'm going now for the delivery," I yelled to Mr. Howell while I grabbed the keys to the scooter.

"Be careful," Mr. Howell yelled back before I fought through the crowd and out the door to the scooter.

The drive to the apartment complex took about the same amount of time, but I was definitely running up the stairs faster than last time. I did not want to even risk being late since she ordered more pizza and Mr. Howell would not be happy if he did not get the profit for this order.

"Pizza delivery," I yelled as I quickly knocked on the door. Once again, I heard scrambling around and I knew for sure this time that people were hiding. "No wonder I felt as if more people were looking at me," I thought before Ms. O'Neil opened the door. She also seemed a bit frazzled again and she motioned me to come in after she sent a quick glance behind her. I guess she was making everyone was well hidden. I do not know why people would be hiding though.

"Well like you asked I made these specifically so I hope you enjoy them," I said as I sat them down on the kitchen island again but I froze when I saw a Bo staff stick up from the other side of the kitchen island. A small laugh escaped me before I looked back at Ms. O'Neil. "So you have a bo staff too?" I asked and went to point back at the Bo staff that was peaking up from the other side of the kitchen island, but it was gone. "Wait, where did it go?" I asked as I quickly walked around the little island, but the Bo staff was not there.

"Oh, I don't have a Bo staff. Are you alright?" Ms. O'Neil asked me with money in her hand ready to be handed to me.

"Sorry, I haven't had any lunch or supper yet so I must be making me see things a bit. Well enjoy your pizza and thanks for the order, please order again sometime," I said after she handed me the money. My stomach took that moment to growl when I was almost out the door.

"Dawn wait, have a few slices with me. I don't want you to be driving around on that scooter in the night traffic if you are having a few vision issues," she said kindly as she motioned me to a chair at the small table from the other night.

"I don't want to be a burden," I said and was about to tell her that I could just grab something before going back to the restaurant, but she would not hear no for an answer. My butt was in a chair at the table before I could try to finish explaining why I should just go. Ms. O'Neil was already grabbing me a plate and putting two slices of cheese pizza on the plate so I just decided to take off my helmet.

I set it on the couch that was nearby before thanking Ms. O'Neil for the pizza when she set the plate down on the table in front of me. She grabbed a glass and filled it up with water before setting that down in front of me as well. With a smile on her face, she sat down across from me at the table.

The silence that ensued at first was awkward. I felt a little uptight though since I had that feeling as if I was being watched again in this apartment. "So please tell me you haven't attempting another spin with those two sai?" I asked in a joking manner and Ms. O'Neil laughed before shaking her head.

"Didn't want to risk that again," she said before I looked around curiously. "What is it?" she asked a little tense again.

"Oh sorry, just wondering where the two sai were. I sort of wanted to get a better look at them if that is alright, but if not it's fine," I said with a shake of my head and a sheepish smile. "Shouldn't have asked that," I thought before taking another bite of pizza to keep my mouth shut.

"Oh, um, well I don't know where they are," Ms. O'Neil said before a thump sounded on the couch and then my helmet fell to the floor.

"What was that?" I asked before we both noticed the two sai on the couch. "Those weren't there before," I whispered and Ms. O'Neil became extremely tense.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

"Oh sorry, must have been the cat," Ms. O'Neil said in a forced laugh.

"I've been told this place doesn't allow pets," I said and she froze as I stood out of the chair and picked up my helmet. "Um if you need me to go I can, because it always sounds like you have friends over before you open the door so I'll just head on out," I said with a strained smile as I felt confused and a little nervous about the weird atmosphere in the apartment.

"Ah wait," Ms. O'Neil screamed when I was about to turn around after picking up my helmet from the floor. A scream left me at how close she was and how frantic she sounded. "Sorry, sorry, there was just a spider on your back," she said and I screamed again.

"Get it off," I shouted as I jumped on the couch and turned around towards her as I danced around on the couch. I froze though when I saw a large turtle standing on two legs back in the kitchen grabbing pizza. "Turtles eat pizza, what is wrong with this place?" I said confused before my legs gave out from under me and my world went black.

Waking up who knows how much later was making me question my sanity or just wonder if it was all a dream. "Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Howell, Dawn wasn't feeling so well and she passed out earlier but she should be fine. She can stay here tonight no problem so don't worry. Alright, good night and the pizza was good as always," I heard Ms. O'Neil's voice a little distance away and I slowly sat up on the couch.

I looked around and tensed up when I saw four instead of one large walking turtle. Some were eating pizza and one of them was standing near the couch. "Ms. O'Neil, am I sane?" I whispered out shakily.

Everyone in the room froze and five sets of eyes were on me in no time. I tensed up at the looks before one of the turtles wearing an orange bandana waved and smiled at me. "Your pizza is the best," he said in a lighthearted tone and his voice made me relax a little but not much. This situation was too weird to be completely relaxed.

"Dawn, don't freak out alright. I know this is crazy but you are completely sane," Ms. O'Neil said as she approached the couch.

"Are you sure? Because if I'm completely sane then I'm really seeing four large turtles that are walking and talking like people," I said as I slowly stood up from the couch. I was a little shaky on my legs and I almost fell again but surprisingly one of the turtles caught my arms in a gentle yet firm grip as he steadied me.

"Careful," the turtle holding me up said as he gave me a little smile. He was wearing a purple bandana around his eyes. He and the other three turtles looked like they were waiting for me to freak out and yell and kick, but still too shocked to do anything.

"Thanks," I said softly and gave a small smile to him before I looked back over to Ms. O'Neil. "Please explain so I know this is really real and I'm not imagining things. I mean this isn't a mean joke right, you didn't have some friends dress up in turtle costumes to make a joke on me right?" I asked as I just decided to sit back down on the couch. The blue bandana turtle gently helped me sit back down.

"Well how about I get some water and let the guys explain," she said before retreating to the kitchen and the other turtles entered the living room area.

I looked at the turtles as either they found a comfortable spot on the couch across from me or they leaned against the wall behind that couch. "Well glad you liked the pizza," I said to break the awkward silence. A few of the turtles gave small little smiles and the orange bandana turtle gave me the biggest smile. "So you guys are real and I'm not crazy?" I asked and they nodded before the blue bandana one started to speak.

"My name is Leonardo, these are my brothers Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo," the blue bandana turtle said and then pointed to the purple bandana, red bandana, and finally the orange bandana.

"Nice to meet you," I said after I received a nod from Raphael and two waves from Donatello and Michelangelo. A big sigh left me as I covered my face with my hands. "This is so strange," I said and Michelangelo came over and sat down by me.

"Well at least you just passed out dude, you could have screamed and flipped out on us," he said with a sheepish look and I just gave a small laugh as I uncovered my face and looked at him.

"Could have but where is the fun in that? I would much rather assure my sanity and get to talk to giant turtles," I said with a goofy grin that made him laugh and I also so Donatello chuckling a bit.

"So um, I can go home if you need me to. I heard you tell Mr. Howell that I would stay but like I said earlier don't want to be a burden," I said and Ms. O'Neil shook her head.

"It's too dangerous out there right now so don't worry about it. You are welcome to stay the night here. Anyways now that you know about the guys, I'm sure you and them would want to talk more. Not many people know about them, alright well me and one other person know about them," she said and I just gave a small nod before looking back to the turtles.

"I'll go get you some pajamas you can sleep in tonight and let you guys get better acquainted," she said before she left the room and I was alone with the four turtles.

"So how long have you been making pizza? It was really good," Donatello asked as he sat down on the arm of the couch end I was sitting on. He and Michelangelo were looking at me waiting for an answer. Leonardo and now Raphael who was sitting on the opposite couch were also watching.

"Just a few weeks, I haven't been in the city long and Mr. Howell didn't let me start cooking the pizzas until I passed his training," I said with a small laugh as I remembered the strange things I had to do to learn how to make proper pizza.

"What do you think about the city?" Michelangelo asked me with a smile I was beginning to feel comfortable around.

"It's definitely busier than I'm used to from living in the country most of my life, but it's fun so far. I like the people I work with and I like running around the city, but I do miss the country air and seeing more trees than buildings," I said before I noticed the bo staff and two sai that Donatello and Raphael had.

"Oh so those were your weapons, no wonder that Bo staff disappeared before I could show April," I said and smiled a bit when I saw Donatello blush a little bit. "Didn't know turtles could blush," I thought before my stomach growled.

"Dawn, would you like some pizza? We still have some left," Leonardo said as he stood up from the couch.

"Um that would be good, thanks," I said with a small smile before I saw Raphael frowning at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked him softly wondering if I was going to be in trouble. I mean most of the guys seemed nice but I was not stupid enough to not realize the muscles all of them had. I could tell that all four of them knew how to use the weapons they all carried.

"What do you plan to do now that you know about us?" Raphael asked with a slight growling voice.

"Go on with life and maybe run into you guys when I deliver pizza to Ms. O'Neil, I don't know," I said with a shrug as I sat back against the couch a little worried how angry he sounded right now.

"Do you plan to tell anyone about us?" Raphael asked as he stood from the couch and approached me.

"Calm down Raph, don't scare her," Donatello said as he put a hand on Raphael's chest.

"Yeah Raph, dude, she won't tell. Will you Dawn?" Michelangelo asked as he placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"Didn't plan on telling to begin with," I said as I scooted a little closer to Michelangelo. My eyes were still riveted to Raphael though, who was staring at me seriously. "I can tell you guys are a secret since only Ms. O'Neil and someone else knows. I won't expose you to the world or anything, wouldn't someone to do that to me if I was in your shoes," I said and Raphael looked at me longer before he gave a grunt and backed away.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

Leonardo chose that moment to enter the living room carrying a plate with one slice of pizza on it and a can of soda in the other hand. "Here you go, need anything else?" he asked as he handed me the plate and the soda.

"I'm fine and thanks, so do you guys live with Ms. O'Neil? I heard you guys last time I think too before I was let in the apartment," I asked curiously before taking a bite of the pizza.

"Well we have our place in the," Michelangelo started to say before Raphael put a hand over his mouth.

"It's cool you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said to try to stop Raphael's glare at Michelangelo. I did not want them mad at each other just because I was asking questions. "I didn't mean to pry," I said with my hands help up and a sheepish smile.

"It's fine, chill Raph. We live in an old subway station underground and we come to visit April at times," Leonardo answered with a comforting look before I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Michelangelo smiling at me.

"Let me guess you guys are the ones she always orders pizza for. She is quite popular with almost every pizzeria in town," I said with a laugh and the guys grinned except for Raphael who was still giving me a cautious look. I could understand the cautious look but the small glares every now and then were making worried that I should just leave these guys alone. I did not plan to expose them or anything bad but I guess it would definitely be hard to trust people if I was in their place.

"Well we are only ordering your pizzas from now on," Michelangelo said joyfully before his eyes got big. "Will you teach me how to make the pizza you guys make?" he asked with a pout on his face and big eyes.

"Hmm, not supposed to give out our secret pizza recipe, but maybe one day we can make our own recipe," I said and his face lit up with a smile. I gave a small scream of surprise when he stood up and picked me up into his arms. He spun around a few times before we fell back on the couch. I was quiet in surprise before I cracked up laughing.

"Well didn't know you'd be that happy about it, now we are definitely making our own recipe," I said with a smile down at Michelangelo before I got off his chest and sat back down on the couch. I was surprised to see that Donatello had somehow saved my remaining pizza when Michelangelo had picked me up and spun me around.

"Here you go," Donatello said with a smile before handing me back my plate of pizza.

"Thanks," I said accepting the plate before noticing Michelangelo sit up and his face was a little darker. "Is he blushing now?" I thought before just shaking my head and taking a bite of the slightly cold pizza.

"So how long have you guys known how to use those weapons?" I asked and they gave me curious looks. "You guys didn't get those muscles without some type of training," I said and they just gave each other a nod.

"Ever since we were little, our master taught us well," Leonardo answered and I gave another nod before taking a bite of pizza.

"Hey, found you some pajamas. Is a big t-shirt and some sweat pants alright?" Ms. O'Neil asked me when she entered the living room holding a bundle of clothes.

"Yeah that's fine, pretty much what I sleep in anyways," I said with a small laugh before politely accepting the clothes from Ms. O'Neil. "So why was Mr. Howell so accepting of me staying here? Not trying to be nosy, but since I have moved in with him he doesn't like for me to be gone away from him long. He said he's protecting me while my parents travel the world," I said with a small roll of my eyes at the mention of my parents.

"Mr. Howell is a big fan of my reports on the television and I have been a customer of his for a while so he trust me," Ms. O'Neil answered and I nodded before she pointed me to a bathroom where I could change into the pajamas she gave me. After changing I made my way back to the living room and froze at the new sight before me.

Shakes took over the control of my body soon enough before I screamed and dived behind the island in the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking and looked at where I was cowering behind the island with the top of my head and my eyes visible.

"Oh no, you're afraid of rats too. Don't worry Dawn. This is Splinter. He is the guys' father and their teacher," Ms. O'Neil explained calmly as she walked towards me.

"Sorry, so sorry, didn't mean to act that way just hard not to, sorry," I said shakily as I tried to calm down but it was still hard to do. I stayed behind the island before I shakily made my way closer to Splinter and he gave me a small bow that I shakily returned.

"That is alright, Dawn. It is nice to meet you but my sons should not have revealed themselves," Splinter said and then sighed as he looked at the turtles.

"I won't tell," I said quickly before grabbing my hands tightly. My shakes would not stop. I could easily tell that Splinter was not going to act like a normal rat but my fear of rats was a big problem ever since I was little.

"Please do not tell, we do not need to be exposed to this world," Splinter said and I gave another nod. I saw Raphael glaring at me because of my shaking and I frowned.

"I'm so sorry for how I'm acting, but I just can't stop. Sorry, I'll just excuse myself, nice to meet you all," I said politely before rushing out of the room and retreating to the bathroom. A big sigh left me before I tried to calm down.

"Stupid, stupid, they won't be nice to you after acting that way towards their father," I whispered before sitting down on the closed toilet lid and placing my head in my hands. "What an interesting city," I thought before breathing in relief when my shakes started to diminish.

"Good night Dawn," Michelangelo yelled and I brought my head out of my hands. I quickly opened the door and stuck my head out the door. Michelangelo was standing at the end of the hallway. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good night Michelangelo," I said with a wave and a smile back before he stuck his tongue out.

"Just call me Mikey," he said before grinning and then he was gone. Ms. O'Neil appeared in the hallway next and she motioned for me to leave the bathroom.

"Don't worry about your reaction to Splinter. I did the exact same thing, well there was more screaming involved with me," she said and I gave a small laugh.

"Sorry about finding out about them, I know that they were a secret. I know for sure that Raphael doesn't trust me and I can't blame him, but dang he's got one awesome growl," I said and she gave a small laugh this time.

"He'll come around and anyways they are cool guys so don't worry. They'll all come around eventually. Mikey seems to like you already," she said and I just gave her a goofy grin.

"Or he just really enjoys my pizza skills," I said and then we both laughed.

"Well we need to get some rest, I promised to wake up in time for you to get to work at the pizzeria in time for your shift. Is the couch alright?" she asked and I gave her a thumb up.

"Fine with me," I said before I helped her put a sheet and pillow on the couch. "Thanks for this," I said and she just smiled before we told each other good night.

"Lots of things that were never planned are happening recently," I thought before I fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

The next morning, Ms. O'Neil woke me up by shaking my shoulder and calmly saying my name. I could smell biscuits from the kitchen and I slowly sat up. "Mr. Howell called and he said that he will need you early today since it is Saturday and he said you guys get even busier if that's possible," she said and I just nodded before going to the bathroom to change back into my clothes from yesterday.

I handed the pajamas back to Ms. O'Neil with a sleepy smile before happily eating the biscuit with jelly in it. A glass of milk soon followed the biscuit and then I thanked Ms. O'Neil and leaving the apartment to head straight to work. A warm shower and a fresh set of clothes would have been greatly appreciated, but with how busy the day and night was sounding, I doubted I would be out of the kitchen a lot today.

"Welcome back, have a good time at Ms. O'Neil's?" Michael yelled at me with a tired smile when I entered the pizzeria.

"Sorry for passing out and leaving you to feed the crowds, but it was just a boring but nice night at Ms. O'Neil's," I said before giving Michael a pat on the back. "I'm back Mr. Howell," I yelled when Mr. Howell passed the door to the kitchen. The old man stopped and looked back in at me with a smile.

"Don't pass out tonight," he said pointing a finger at me and I just gave him a salute.

"I'll not to sir," I said and he just chuckled before leaving the doorway and heading back into the main part of the restaurant to clean a few more things up before lunch rush. We had already had the few breakfast customers that enjoy eating breakfast to start the day.

"So nothing interesting happened at a famous reporter's house? I find that hard to believe," Michael said when we were tossing pizza dough into the air.

"Why do you find that hard to believe? She's a person like everyone else," I said with a shrug before spreading tomato sauce and cheese on the pizza.

"Well find any more weapons that she has collected?" he asked and I just laughed.

"Yeah, I found a Bo staff, but that was it," I said and Michael just shook his head.

"Still find it funny that she collects weapons," he said before Mr. Howell shouted back an order at us.

"Enough being nosy and get to work," I said before focusing on the pizza order we just received. The day was just beginning and I knew I was going to be exhausted after work today.

Lunch was a little crazier than normal today but the night rush was horrible so far. Saturdays are usually busier than any other day, but tonight just made me wonder exactly how many tourists were joining the regulars of the city tonight. Order after order just kept flying back at Michael and I and we were pushing ourselves to the limit. My arms were getting tired but there was no way I could stop. Michael and Mr. Howell would kill me.

"Dawn, phone call," Mr. Howell called and Michael groaned.

"Hurry up," he said tiredly before taking over both of our pizzas.

"Sorry, who is calling," I muttered as I wiped off my hands and rushed out of the kitchen and to the phone in the back of the restaurant. The call was on the ordering phone up front but I could transfer the call to the back phone and I could hear the caller in the back. Too many people were crowding up the front and there would be no way to hear.

"Hello," I said slightly out of breath as I picked up the phone.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" Mikey's voice asked over the phone and my idea of last night being a dream went right out the window.

"Oh hey Mikey, just busy at work like always," I said and wiped my face and my hand came off covered in flour.

"Oh well me and the bros were wondering if you could deliver a pizza to us and then we could talk some more," he said happily and I gave a small sigh.

"I would if I could Mikey, really I would, but we are swamped tonight and Mr. Howell and the other chef would kill me for leaving now in this rush. Would tomorrow work instead? We are hardly busy on Sunday nights," I said trying to get the flour off my face.

"Oh man, yeah we can hang out tomorrow, stinks you guys are so swamped. You sound tired," he said and I just sat down on the chair in the office to rest my feet for a minute.

"Well it's good for business but yeah I'm wiped out right now, but thankfully we close in about an hour and a half," I said looking at the clock on the wall. "Well hate to say it but the other chef will come in here and drag me back to the kitchen so I need to go, but thanks for calling Mikey and I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said and Mikey just told me good bye but he sounded a little happy but not as much as when he first called.

"Dawn," Michael yelled and I quickly put the phone back on the receiver before rushing back to the kitchen. "Finally," he said before he told me the orders. I just nodded and got back to work. My short break was definitely not enough to prepare me for the last hour and a half of work.

"Yay, they're all gone," I shouted happily when Mr. Howell shut and locked the front door and changed the sign to closed. "So tired," I muttered before slumping down on a booth and resting my head on the table.

"Well tomorrow is Sunday so you'll all get a break at least since it won't be so busy. Anyways who called you earlier tonight Dawn? I didn't catch his name because the customers were so loud," Mr. Howell asked as she sat down on the booth in front of me.

"Oh just a friend of Ms. O'Neil's. He just wanted to know if I could deliver tonight but I told him I was too busy, but he said he would call tomorrow and order something that I can deliver since we won't be too busy," I answered with a tired shrug before covering up a yawn.

"Well you can deliver it tomorrow because we both know Sundays are basically dead nights here," he said before he stood up from the booth. "Come on, you're dead on your feet. Let's go home and get some sleep," he said and I just nodded before standing from the booth and we shut down the pizzeria for the night and headed back to the house.

"So what do you think of Ms. O'Neil's friend?" Mr. Howell asked me when we were back in the house and he was fixing a late night snack. I almost spit out the milk I had been drinking.

A few coughs later, I was finally able to say, "I just met him the other day. I think he seems nice but that's it, quit being nosy." I shook my finger at him before laughing and retreating to my room. The thought of being around the turtles tomorrow excited me yet confused me a bit. I was surprised that they would actually want to talk to me again unless some of them just wanted to make sure that I was not going to spill the beans about them to the nearest reporter or newspaper.

"Don't worry about it, just go to sleep," I muttered to myself before I did finally fall asleep. The next day would be worried about that day, but not right now when I need sleep after the rough day at work.

The next day passed by quickly and before I knew it I had made the pizza order for Ms. O'Neil and I was once again standing outside her apartment. This time though I did not hear people scrambling around to hide when I shouted that I was here to make a pizza delivery.

"Dawn," Mikey yelled happily when Ms. O'Neil opened her apartment door and I was pulled inside before the door was shut quickly behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

"Hey guys," I said when Ms. O'Neil took the pizza from me and I was shocked to be pulled into a hug by Mikey. "Uh hey Mikey," I said and gave him a little pat on his shell. "Brought the pizzas like you wanted, sorry I was so busy yesterday. Saturdays just are not good days for me to even attempt leaving work," I said before Mikey let me go.

"It's cool, eat some pizza with us," he said before he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his brothers. I took off my helmet and set it down gently on the couch before Mikey pulled me down to sit by him. Donatello once again sat on my other side.

"How are you today?" Leonardo asked politely and I just shrugged.

"I'm alright, a lot better than yesterday but still a little tired from the rush yesterday. I think tourists are just out to get us on Saturdays," I said and a few of the guys laughed.

"Did you tell anybody about us yet?" a gruff voice asked and I looked over at Raphael. He was glaring at me again and I just wanted to sigh.

"No, and I don't plan on telling anybody about you all. Your secret is not mine to tell," I said before asking if Ms. O'Neil needed any help. She said she did and I left the living room to help her. I just needed to get away from the glare and the accusation that I was going to tell.

"Give him time, he takes a while to fully trust people," she whispered to me and I gave a small sigh.

"I understand that but it still stinks to be accused of something that I don't plan on doing. Anyways I don't plan on just butting into their lives anyways so no need to be all grouchy to me," I said and she grabbed my wrist before I could pick up the plates of pizza to take to the guys.

"Hey wait, don't say that. They're happy to know that another person is accepting them and they do want to get to know you. There is no point in not getting to know them now that you know about them. Anyways I think you and the guys will get along great, especially since you make pizza this good," she said and gave me a small wink before she let go of my wrist.

I just gave her a weird look before shaking my head. "Fine, I guess you have a point. Just don't want them to feel like they have to get to know me now that I'm added to the list of the few people that actually know about them," I said and she just smiled.

"I think they think you are cute, now go give them their pizza," she said and I froze before a small blush colored my cheeks.

"Right, Ms. O'Neil, are you feeling alright?" I asked and she just laughed.

"Call me April, and I'm feeling just fine," she answered before she gave me a little push towards the living room.

"Everybody is pushing me," I muttered before I walked back to the living room carrying the four plates of pizza. I was now glad that the waiters taught me how to carry more than two plates using my arms. It came in hand at the moment. "Pizza is here," I said with a small laugh before walking front of every turtle so the guys could grab a plate. I gave Raphael his first so he would stop glaring at me. The glare was obviously going to be a little annoying until he has gotten to know me.

"Are you not hungry?" Donatello asked while April entered the room carrying some sodas.

"I'm good; Mr. Howell ordered all of us some Chinese food before I left work. He said I'm done for the night so I can hang out with you guys without having to worry about getting back to work," I said and Mikey whooped for joy.

"Should have had some pizza instead of Chinese," Mikey said before taking a bite of pizza.

"I'm surrounded by pizza all the time. I love making it but eating it all the time can be tiring after a bit," I said and all four turtles looked at me in shock.

"But pizza is one of the best foods out there," Donatello said and I just laughed a bit.

"Not right to not eat pizza all the time," Raphael said and I gave a small smile.

"I like it a lot, don't get me wrong. But when you make it all the time and smell it almost all day you don't really want to eat it all the time," I answered before I saw Mikey pouting at me. "What is it?" I asked and he just hugged me.

"It must be torture to make so many good pizzas and not be able to eat them all," he said and I froze before I really started laughing.

"You guys are pretty awesome," I said and they gave me some smiles. Raphael even dropped the glare a bit. "Anyways I'd rather make you guys pizzas instead of eat the pizzas," I said before thanking April when she handed me a soda.

"Oh, could we make a pizza later, please," Mikey said as he once again gave me his pout, which I was beginning to find adorable.

"Well I don't know about a regular pizza, but we could make a dessert pizza if April doesn't care and if she has the right ingredients," I said and all four of the boys' eyes lit up.

"Dessert pizza," Raphael said slowly as the other four leaned in closer.

"Yeah, it's fun to make and you make all different types. What kind of stuff would you want on it? Marshmallows, chocolate, gummy worms, what?" I said as I looked at April and she was writing down a list.

"All of that," they all said and April and me laughed before she stood up.

"I'll need to run to the grocery store down the street really quick but it won't take long and then you guys can make the pizza," April said before she grabbed her purse and her apartment keys.

"So don't laugh, but are you guys ninja turtles?" I asked after a little bit of silence entered the room again.

"Yes, we have been trained since we were little," Leonardo answered and I just nodded before looking at all four of them.

"So tell me a bit about yourselves. What do you like to do besides be cool ninjas?" I asked, as I got comfortable on the couch and took a sip of soda.

"Well," Leonardo started to answer before Raphael cut him off.

"Leo likes to meditate, train, and be a stick in the mud," Raphael said with a smirk and then I guess he went to talk about himself but this time Leonardo cut him off.

"And Raph likes to be a hot head that never listens," Leonardo said and I heard both Mikey and Donatello sigh.

"Alright guys, chill out. Don't do this in front of Dawn," Donatello said trying to calm them two of them down.

"Who cares if she is here or not?" Raphael growled out before he stopped, sort of opened, and closed his mouth before looking away with a frown and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Ouch," I whispered before looking at Mikey, Donatello, and Leonardo with a small smile and a shrug. "So what do you and Mikey like to do?" I asked looking Donatello and Donatello's eyes grew big and excited.

"I like technology, reading, inventing and fixing things," Donatello said and before he could go into deep detail Mikey jumped into the conversation to say what he liked to do. I could tell that Donatello would have been able to go on for a while about what he liked exactly about technology.

"I like cooking, writing, skateboarding, and eating pizza," Mikey said happily and I smiled at him.

"What do you like to write?" I asked and his face grew dark again.

"Just stuff," he said as he scuffed his foot across the rug.

"I'm back, time for dessert pizza," April said and Mikey jumped up, grabbed my hands, and pulled me off the couch.

"Come on, let's go make that dessert pizza, glorious pizza," Mikey said excitedly as he pulled me into the kitchen where April was unloading the groceries that I had asked for earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

"Mikey, don't eat all of the ingredients before we can put them on the pizza," I said with a laugh as I pulled the bowl of marshmallows away from Mikey, who has been sneaking some away every few minutes.

"Can't help it," he said with another one of his pouts that I am beginning to grow used to seeing.

"Hey Donatello, can you hand me the chocolate sauce," I asked after I had finished tossing the pizza dough and spread it out on the kitchen island, which April cleaned earlier.

"Sure, here you go," he said and handed me the chocolate sauce and a big spoon to easily spread it around on the dough. "Call me Donnie though," he said and I just gave a smile to him before spreading out the chocolate sauce.

"Mikey, I don't think she wants you to eat the gummy worms either," Raphael's voice said and Mikey let out an embarrassed yelp at being caught. I looked over at the two of them and gave Mikey a small glare before laughing.

"If you eat it all then you won't get to try how awesome the dessert pizza is with them," I said before smiling at Raphael. "Thanks Raphael," I said before spread the remaining marshmallows on the pizza.

"Call me Raph," he said and I was surprised that he did not sound as gruff or mean with me. I looked up at him with a small smile in relief.

"Alright Raph," I said before Leonardo told me to call him Leo. Raph and Leo then decided to start arguing back and forth. "Do they do this a lot?" I whispered to Donnie who just gave a small tired nod.

"All the time," Mikey and Donnie said dramatically at the same time before leaning against each other, which caused me to crack up laughing.

"That looks good," April said when she entered the kitchen. She had been talking on the phone to Casey, who the turtles told me was her boyfriend and the other person that knew about the turtles.

"It will taste even better, just time to cook it," I said after adding the last gummy worm.

"Well Casey and Splinter are heading over to try to if that's alright with you guys," April said and I tensed up before calming myself down.

"Awesome, but wait, will you be alright Dawn?" Mikey asked me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry about the freak out last time, I will try not to. I don't want to be disrespectful to your father again," I whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear before I focused on the pizza cooking in the oven.

"Oh it's cool, Splinter wasn't mad. April freaked out more than you did anyways," Donnie said with a laugh as he ruffled my hair.

"Stop reminding me guys," April said before the door was knocked on and she rushed to open it. Casey entered through the doorway and Splinter took that moment to appear from one of the windows.

A quick shake passed through me before I saw Splinter give me a small bow, which I returned. "Nice to see you are well Dawn," he said and I gave him a smile. He was so polite and now I definitely knew whom Leo was trying to take after.

"Nice to see you too," I said before jumping when the timer for the pizza went off. "Just in time for trying some dessert pizza," I said happily and all four turtles perked up. I also saw that Splinter was looking curiously at the pizza as I took it out of the oven.

"Those are so good," Casey said as he tried to reach for the pizza, but Raph knocked his hand away.

"Let her cut it up at least," April said as she grabbed me a knife and pulled plates out of the cabinet. I thanked her before slicing the pizza into 8 pieces. April passed out the plates with a slice before she and I had the last two slices.

"Hope you like it," I said and I guess that was the signal because everyone took a bite. Next thing I knew I am in a bear hug by Mikey and then a quick hug by Donnie. Leo and Raph just have big smiles on their faces. Casey and April are happily eating and talking and Splinter is nodding his head in approval with a happy look in his eyes.

"Master Splinter, can Dawn live with us forever?" Mikey cried happily before he once again grabbed me and spun me around.

"Michelangelo, do not make her sick," Splinter said and Mikey quickly put me down. I was definitely dizzy as I fell back onto a seat on the couch laughing.

"You just want me for my pizza skills," I said before throwing a gummy worm at Mikey, who surprisingly caught it in his mouth, which just made my laughter grow.

"Not just that," Donnie said and I looked over at him and saw his cheeks growing a little dark again.

"Yeah, you can help clean up the place too," Raph said and I gave him a shocked look before grabbing a couch cushion.

"Alright that's it Raph, you're getting it now," I said cutely before jumping up and smacking him with the couch cushion. "Pillow fight to get out all your aggression towards me," I said and yelped when he grabbed a pillow and smacked me in the back with it.

"April, do you have popcorn?" I heard Mikey ask before I dodged an attack from Raph with a laugh.

"Eat your pizza, you don't need popcorn and you two stop playing," April said to Mikey and then focused on Raph and I. I yelped again when Raph hit me with the cushion and this time it really stung.

"Not so hard tough guy," I said with a hiss before he hit me again.

"I don't have aggression, I just don't trust you," Raph said and everyone froze. I heard Splinter give a small sigh before I dropped the cushion.

"Oh my bad then for thinking I was becoming friends with you, well glad you liked the pizza I need to go," I said and grabbed my helmet from the floor, where it had fallen some time ago when everyone entered the living room to eat.

I rushed out of there before anyone could tell me to stop or before Raph could say anything. "How stupid was I? They have known each for a long time obviously and then here comes this random pizza delivery girl, of course we aren't going to become friends that fast. I was just dumb to think they were beginning to trust me," I thought and gave out a big puff of air before putting on my helmet and walking out of the apartment complex.

A shock at who was standing by my scooter made me pause in my tracks. "Michael, what are you doing here?" I asked confused as I approached him and the scooter.

"Just worried if you were doing alright up there with Ms. O'Neil. I've heard she has strange friends over almost all the time," he said with a shrug as he stood away from the scooter and looked up at the apartment complex.

"I'm fine and I haven't seen any strange friends so I'm sort of confused of what you are talking about," I answered smoothly but inside I was wondering if he had heard about the turtles. I was not going to ask though because then that would be dumb of me because I would be exposing them.

Michael gave a small nod and a smile before he grabbed both of my arms tightly and I whimpered in pain at the initial contact. "Don't lie to me, you know something about her friends. Tell me," he growled and I started to struggle.

"You've gone crazy, let go of me," I yelled and tried to pull my wrists free.

"No, you know something about her weird friends that the other ninjas have been telling me, now spill it," he growled again and I was confused.

"What other ninjas?" I thought before his grip tightened. "I said let go of me," I screamed before head butting him with my helmet still on. He cursed in pain as he let me go and stumbled back. I kicked him in the gut before running to the scooter and saw that he had let the air out of the tires. "What is going on?" I thought as I threw my helmet at him before he could come after me and I took off running down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

Making it back to Mr. Howell's place last night was a tiring run of me being on edge. I felt like I was being followed the whole time but I never once saw Michael behind me, but it also felt like more than one person was watching me.

Mr. Howell was still awake when I ran into his place breathing heavily. My arms were hurting and I just knew that I already had dark bruises of handprints on my arms. I always bruised easily but this bruise was the worse I had ever had.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Mr. Howell asked as he entered the entrance area of his apartment and turned on the light. "What in the world happened to your arms?" he asked me as he immediately noticed the bruises after turning on the lights.

"Michael has gone crazy," I said and then told Mr. Howell had Michael had been waiting for me to leave Ms. O'Neil's apartment. I told him how Michael had wanted to know something about Ms. O'Neil and that he was acting crazy. I also told him how Michael had slashed the tires of the scooter and that I ran home to get away from him.

"What has gotten into that guy's head? Don't worry, he's fired as soon as I see him or get him on the phone. You aren't working tomorrow. I'll work the kitchen, you just stay here and stay safe," he said and gave me a kind yet still worried smile before he went off to grab me some ice packs for my arms.

Mr. Howell returned with the ice packs and helped me situate them on my arms before he asked if he wanted me to call the cops. I almost said yes but then shook my head. Calling the cops would lead to April being questioned and I did not need the cops to discover the ninja turtles.

"It's alright, no need to get the cops involved. Just firing him should be enough to keep him away from me. He won't have a reason to be around the area anymore and he doesn't know where all else I hang out," I said with a small reassuring smile but Mr. Howell seemed like he wanted to protest. "Anyways the cops will bother Ms. O'Neil and she doesn't need them snooping around her place for no reason," I said and he just gave a sigh and a nod.

Mr. Howell locked the door behind me and he led me to my room before making sure my window was locked and pulled the blinds closed. "I'm sorry this but happened but I'm glad you are alright, good night," he said before he left my bedroom and left the door opened. He said he wanted to make sure he could hear if I needed his help for anything.

"What did Michael mean by other ninjas?" I wondered with a frown before finally falling asleep after tossing and turning for about thirty minutes.

The next morning was not a fun wake up. My arms were killing me as I slowly sat up in the bed and tried not to use my arms too much. I looked down and they were dark blue. "He's lost his mind," I muttered thinking about Michael before I left my room. I saw that Mr. Howell left me a note saying to stay in the house and just relax. He also said on the note that he already fired Michael, which made me feel a little better but not much.

The surprising part on the note was that April had called him earlier and wanted to talk to me. I was a little worried about what she wanted to ask about. Her phone number was written on the note and I made some coffee before I worked up the courage to call her and she what she wanted to ask me.

"Hello," April's voice answered and I gave a small sigh.

"Hey April, it's Dawn. Mr. Howell said you wanted to talk to me," I said and I heard her call out to other people that I was on the phone. She was most likely talking to the turtles.

"Dawn, are you alright? Raph didn't mean what he said and the guys are liking you as a friend. Mikey and Donnie almost beat Raph up after you ran out of here. Anyways the guys saw your scooter had the tires slashed and they found your helmet. Are you alright?" she said and she was worried at the end.

I felt a little better knowing that Raph did not really mean what he said and that the guys were beginning to like me as a friend, but I grew worried myself when she asked about the scooter.

"Well someone from work stopped by and did that actually. He kept asking about you and what friends you always had in your apartment. I didn't tell him anything but then he mentioned something weird. He mentioned something about other ninjas and the he said they know I know something and he and them want to find out what I know" I said and I heard some curses in the background.

A small scuffle sounded in the back before Raph took the phone away from April. "Dawn, where are you at right now?" he asked seriously and I clutched my coffee cup a little tighter in my other hand.

"I'm at home in Mr. Howell's place," I answered as I took a seat on a kitchen stool.

"Don't leave that place at all today. The guys and I will come get you later tonight. Those other ninjas you mentioned are the Foot Clan. They know about us already but they must think you know about our new home so they will be after you. April will have to talk to your boss but you need to stay with us so we can protect you," he said seriously and quickly.

Surprised was not the word to show my shock at how serious he sounded about protecting me from this Foot Clan. "Are they really that bad?" I asked quietly and he sighed.

"Yes they are so just stay there safe until we can get you," he said and then he shouted at his brothers before mumbling something that I did not catch.

"What did you say? I didn't get the last part," I said confused and he gave a small growl as his brothers were saying something.

"I said I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean it. I like you so far just took stuff out on you from earlier that day," he said quietly and in a slight grumble with a sigh at the end.

"Thanks Raph, I understand but I'm happy that you are getting to like me now. You're a pretty cool guy so far too so maybe next time I can cook your favorite pizza and win some more friend points," I said with a small laugh and he gave a snort before also laughing a little before coughing to cover up the laugh. "I'll stay here at Mr. Howell's until you guys get here. Just make a signal to let me know it is you," I said and then I heard Raph tell the others about a signal.

"How about we moos like cows?" I heard Mikey yell out as a suggestion and I stumbled out of the kitchen stool when I started laughing.

"Mikey, there are no cows in new york city," Leonardo said while I could just imagine Donnie shaking his head and I could hear Raph grumbling a bit while laughing at the same time. "Well then you guys come up with something if you don't like my cool idea," he said before he became quiet.

"How about just an alley cat," Donnie called out and I gave a small sigh.

"Too many alley cats already around here, I won't be able to tell that," I said and Raph told Donnie his idea would not work.

"How about we just sound like an owl," Leo suggested and I heard the others agree on it before Raph suggested it to me.

"That works, I'll meet you guys later at my bedroom window if that is alright," I said and Raph yelled out what I said to the others and I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Pain," I thought before hearing Raph's voice quiet down back to normal before I could put the phone back to my ear.

"We'll see you after it is dark outside. Do not go anywhere today until we get you and stay away from that guy you work with," Raph said and I told him I would do as he said before he hung up the phone.

"Well this is fun, let's stay here all day while wondering what this Foot Clan will do to try to get to me and what the guys are going to do to keep me away from the Foot Clan," I thought before I pouted down at my cold coffee. "Microwave it is," I muttered before heating up the coffee to start the waiting game until dark.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

The waiting game turned out to be one of the most boring days ever that I stayed at home alone. I tried watching some shows and movies on the television, but my mind was too focused on what could happen with the Foot Clan if they did get a hold of me. A few calls from Mr. Howell to check on me were enough for distract me for a little bit, but those only lasted for a few minutes apiece since he was busy at work.

I was also worried about Michael appearing at Mr. Howell's house too. I had no idea if he knew where Mr. Howell lived but I was worried the whole day about it. After looking down at the dark hand shaped bruises on my arms, they did not help me try to forget the worry about Michael possibly appearing and doing worse to me. I did not know if he knew about the turtles or not, but I knew that running into him again would just result in more pain.

The waiting game was more like a stress game for the day. See how stressed you can get in one day without going crazy from worry. "Sun go down," I muttered as I poked out of the blinds. My eyes strayed down to the streets below and I froze when I saw a stranger standing across the street leaning against the building there and looking at Mr. Howell's house.

"Go down faster," I said as my nerves grew anxious and I started to feel a little sick as I saw another man appear beside the man across the street. The sun was slowly sinking from view and the sky was darkening, but my heart was beating faster and faster as I rushed from the window and called April.

"Dawn, are you alright?" April asked after she found out I was the person that called.

"I'm fine right now but there are two men standing outside across the street staring at Mr. Howell's place. They just keep standing there and staring so I have a bad feeling that they might belong to those people you guys told me about," I said softly as I ignored the urge to look back outside. I did happily grab the metal baseball bat that Mr. Howell kept in his house.

"I'll call the guys and tell them, just stay inside and don't look outside again. Turn the television on loud enough so they will not hear you leaving when the guys get there," April advised me before she hung up the phone.

I made my way to my room keeping the metal bat close to me. I did not want to be unprepared in case those guys from outside are part of the Foot Clan and they try to break into Mr. Howell's home. "Please hurry," I thought as I hoped that the guys would appear quickly, but I had no idea how they would get around the city in the afternoon when the crowds start to crowd the streets.

Pacing around my room for what felt like hours but was really just thirty minutes seemed like the most stressful part of the day before I finally heard the signal. A small hoot of an owl from outside my window let all the stress leave my body and I rushed over to open the blinds. I smiled in relief when I saw Raph and Mikey standing on the fire escape in front of the window.

"So glad you guys are here," I whispered as I tried to open as quietly as possible. Raph and Mikey slipped inside the room after the window was open high enough.

"Pack a few things in a bag," Raph said as he stood by my bedroom door.

"Just a few clothes and some tennis shoes, put the tennis shoes on though," Mikey said as he grabbed a duffel bag that was sitting in one corner of the room.

"No time," Raph said when loud bangs started sounding in the house and I knew they were from the front door. "Grab the shoes, leave the bag, and let's go," Raph ordered as I grabbed my tennis shoes in my hands. Leo and Donnie were already climbing down the fire escape when I stepped out of the window and onto the fire escape. Mikey and Raph followed shortly after and Raph shut the window quietly so nobody would immediately look this way.

"This way," Leo said as Donnie grabbed one of my hands and they led me further down the alley and to another street that was empty at the moment. My eyes widened in confusion when they stopped at a manhole and Leo opened the manhole. "Come on," he said before he disappeared down into the sewer system below the city.

"Seriously," I whispered before I quickly climbed down the ladder that was inside the manhole and Leo grabbed my waist to make sure I did not fall when I was close to the bottom of the ladder. "Thanks," I said to him before moving out of the way when the others were heading down the ladder. Raph was the last one to get on the ladder and he pulled the manhole cover back over our escape route.

"This way, we're going to April's place for now. You should be safe there," Donnie explained to me as one of the guys grabbed my hand. I could barely see around me but thankfully the guys seemed like they were able to see fine.

"Just don't let go of my hand," Raph's voice said softly near me and I squeezed his hand tighter before they led me through the sewer tunnels towards April's apartment complex. They must have lived down here a while to be able to find their way around so easily.

"Well this is a part of the city I've never seen, but not much to see in this lighting," I said offhandedly and a few of the guys chuckled.

"You're not missing much," Leo said and then Mikey gave a small snicker.

"Just a few rats," Mikey said and I froze before yelping in fear and jumping onto the nearest guy, which was Raph. He let go of my hand and quickly caught me as my arms and legs wrapped around him. I buried my face in Raph's neck as my body started shaking.

"Forgot you get that scared, sorry," Mikey said quickly and I just gave a small nod before clinging tighter to Raph when I heard little squeaks below us.

"Sorry," I whispered to Raph and he just grunted before holding me tighter to him.

"We're almost to April's place," Donnie said as I saw a little bit of light from farther down the tunnel. My shakes started to subside when I saw a ladder leading up to another manhole. Raph gently set me down on my own two feet before he made his way up the manhole. He motioned for me to follow him and I quickly did when I heard another little squeak in the tunnel.

The city air rushed to meet me as I climbed out of the tunnel, onto a street before Raph grabbed my hand, and quickly pulled me over into an ally. "Don't just stand in the middle of the street like that," he said as I ended up running into his chest.

"Sorry," I said before he motioned me to climb up the fire escape. I saw April stick her head out of a window and she smiled at me before she disappeared back inside.

"You dropped your shoes earlier, but I got them," Mikey said sheepishly when we all entered April's apartment through the window that she had appeared out of earlier.

"Thanks, I didn't mean to freak like that earlier and sorry for jumping on you," I said to Mikey before focusing the last part to Raph, who had a darker tint to his face.

"Don't worry about it," he said before he shut the window and Mikey set my tennis shoes down by some of April's shoes.

"So glad you made it here alright, I already made you a sleep spot on the couch while you stay here if that is alright," April said as she showed me the couch covered in blankets and a pillow.

"You didn't have to do that, thanks, I really appreciate it. I appreciate everything you all have done for me. I did not mean to bring so much trouble," I said looking at everyone while scuffing my flip-flop on the floor.

"So cute," Mikey said and I heard Donnie make a noise that sounded like he was agreeing before I was pulled into a strong hug. "We are definitely keeping you," he cooed before ruffling my hair.

"She's not a pet, Mikey," Raph said before I was pulled away from Mikey and into Raph's arms now.

"Popcorn," April said as she sat between Leo and Donnie on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Thanks," Donnie and Leo said as they grabbed some popcorn before all three went back to staring at Raph and Mikey play argue while I stood between them.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

After the tug of war ended, the guys and April started telling me what to do and what not to do now that the Foot were after me. My life was over and I was supposed to hide in April's apartment until the Foot decided they did not need to kidnap me.

"Well that sounds like fun, I'll become a hermit," I muttered before burying my face in one of the couch cushions. "I appreciate this though," I said quickly with a smile before lying my head back down onto the couch cushion.

"Don't worry about it, just stay safe here with April. We need to go patrol so we'll check on you either later tonight or tomorrow," Leo said as he stood up and headed towards the window with the fire escape.

"I will miss you," Mikey yelled before Raph gave him a small shove out of the window and onto the fire escape.

"Stay here," Raph said before he disappeared and Donnie followed him with a laugh and a wave. April looked over at me before holding up some ingredients to make some food. I happily jumped up to help. I needed to do something to get my mind off the fact that some ninja clan could have possibly kidnapped me earlier today.

Staying with April would not be that big of a deal. Her explaining to Mr. Howell was surprisingly taken well after he found out that someone had tried to break into his house and take me away. He was adamant that I stay with April until nobody was trying to take me away, which there was no way of knowing when that would be.

However, staying at April's place and only inside of April's place was starting to drive me insane and I needed to get out of the apartment before I truly went crazy. April had been hesitant to let me even look outside of the front door just to see something different from outside the windows or in her apartment.

The guys were not told that I wanted to at least walk around but I could tell that they could sense I was getting a little sick of being stuck in one place. Leo or Raph would always remind me though that the Foot Clan were still looking for me, but at this point I just wanted a baseball bat and a can of mace so I could just go outside armed.

Today was one of those days where I was going insane and craving at least to go down to the street below. It was not like I was demanding to go blocks away, just out of the apartment building. April once again seemed hesitant but after being stared down by my pleading look for an hour she gave in. "Finally," I thought in relief when I saw April give a small nod.

"I need to run to the market anyways so you can come with me, but you are going in disguise," she said seriously and I just gave a big nod happily. I would wear a big duck costume if it let me get outside of this apartment.

April led the way to her room and straight to her closet. She pulled out a tan trench coat and a big black hat with some black sunglasses to match. "Isn't that a bit much?" I asked and she looked at it before laughing.

"Sorry, the guys wear stuff like this all the time so guess I just thought you'd want to wear it too," she said and we just shared a laugh before she put away everything except the sunglasses.

"Let me help," I said and we went through her closet. We finally decided on some of her old sweatpants with a big hoodie and some of her running shoes. I put everything on and put up the hood on the sweater before slipping on the sunglasses.

"Perfect, oh and walk like a guy too, it'll help be a disguise," she said and I just shook my head with a laugh before realizing that I did look a bit like a guy in this. Thankfully, the glasses were not too girly so they would not look out of place. April helped me hide my hair in the hoodie and soon we were on our way to the market.

Walking down the street felt like paradise to me after being stuck in that apartment for so long. I knew the guys would not be happy about me being outside but I cannot stay caged up forever. Once the two of us got closer to the market, I split up from April a bit. She could still see me but I did not want to be right next to her just in case someone from the Foot Clan was walking around the market and derived a conclusion and figured out whom I was.

I knew a few things to grab for April but she had the list so she would get most of the groceries we needed. I was mostly roaming around and enjoying the market. The market was busier than the last time I was here. The crowd made me a little uneasy but I just kept a relaxed walk even though I was trying my best to walk like a guy without looking weird.

Gathering the few groceries was not a big deal but I did start to get a bad feeling as if I was being watched as I looked around for April. I saw a flash of her hair before she disappeared behind the crowd. The bad feeling grew when I saw a few guys stepping out of the crowd towards me and I tried to keep relaxed as I turned to the side so I could still see them but so I would look to them as if I was not paying attention to them.

"Grab her," I heard one of the guys whisper and I slung around the plastic basket I was carrying and smacked one of the guys in the face. "We can't let her get away," another one of the guys yelled angrily as I took off running through the market.

"What do I do?" I thought as I ran around the market and finally I saw April. I grabbed her wrist and she yelled in shock before I pulled her behind a stand and put a hand over her mouth. "Shh, they know I'm here. What do we do?" I whispered before uncovering her mouth after she realized who I was.

"You can't go back to the apartment, they know by now you're staying with me and you can't stay there anymore. You need to go stay with the guys, I'll stay with Casey until the Foot clan stops sniffing around my place," April said and I just gave her a small nod. Adrenaline was still coursing through my veins as I peeked over the stand we were using to hide us. The coast was clear but there was no telling how long it would stay that way.

"Here is the directions to their place, take this flashlight, yes I keep flashlights on hand so don't give me that look," April said as she handed me a piece of paper and a flashlight while I gave her a confused expression about the flashlight. "The guys will let you stay just hurry ok, run as fast as you can till you get to that manhole and then make your way to the guys' place as fast as you can," April said as she gave me a small reassuring smile even though I could see how worried she was.

"Be careful," I whispered before she said she would cause a distraction in the market. I watched for a few moments as her distraction turned into her accusing one of the guys that was chasing me earlier as a thief. The other people in the market were not too happy about that and I took that moment to run out of the market and back towards a few blocks away from April's apartment.

My heart was pounding quickly as I raced through the streets and received a few horns honked at me by upset drivers that almost hit me. I was not going to stop for anything. I had to get somewhere safe. A curse left me as I tripped over some uneven sidewalk and I fell down scraping the bottom of my hands. I jumped up as quickly as I could before continuing to run. Relief hit me when I found the manhole April told me that I would need to use. The flashlight was on after I removed the manhole and I quickly slipped onto the ladder before covering the sewage entrance back up with the manhole.

I was grateful for the flashlight as I reached the bottom of the ladder and pulled out the directions. "This is going to be interesting," I muttered before hissing when the end of the paper touched one of the scrapes on the bottom of my hands.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

"Rats, why do there have to be rats?" I finally screamed losing my cool after walking around through the sewer tunnels by myself looking for where the guys and Splinter lived. "Just breathe, read the directions, ignore the big rat that is staring at you right now," I muttered before jumping in fear when one of the sewer rats moved towards me.

"Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Leo, somebody please say you hear me because I'm close enough," I yelled down the tunnel as I tried to keep my focus on the directions and using the flashlight while dodging all of the rats.

"Dawn, what are you doing down?" a voice said a few seconds after I yelled. I jumped with a scream since the voice came from the darkness that my flashlight did not cover. I spun around quickly and shone my flashlight in the direction of the voice. A yell of pain sounded and I saw it was Donnie standing there and now shielding his eyes.

"Sorry," I said and moved the flashlight to point down at Donnie's feet. "You scared me, didn't mean to hurt your eyes," I said apologetically as I walked over to Donnie. "Are you alright?" I asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing down here by yourself? You're supposed to be April's," Donnie said and gave me a stern look.

"Well, um, ok I give up. I was going insane being stuck there for so long so April and I went to the market. I went in disguise but still the dumb Foot Clan had guys there and they figured it out. April told me to come here after the guys tried to grab me and she's going to stay at Casey's for a few days. I am sorry. I know you said stay inside and I should have listened, but I just could not stand being caged up any longer," I said quickly before frowning and then looking away from Donnie who gave a sigh afterwards.

"I'm not happy you left April's house but I can understand, glad you're safe. Come on, we need to talk to Splinter about you staying with us," Donnie said and held out one of his hands to me, which I slipped one of my own into.

"Thanks," I said before yelping when I saw another rat near my shoes. "Let's hurry," I said with a forced laugh while he was laughing at my yelp.

"Well just letting you know, Leo and Raph are probably going to give you an earful," Donnie said he led the way through the sewage tunnels to wherever the guys and Splinter lived.

"That doesn't sound fun at all," I said with a sigh and he just gave a small laugh before smiling at me to cheer me up.

"You can hang out with Mikey and I later to cheer up after that scolding," he said and I gave a smile back in return and accepted his offer.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Donnie yelled after we entered through some door that I would have never spotted even with the help of the flashlight.

"What are you doing back so early?" Leo asked as he stood up from his seat at a small table in a kitchen area.

"Ran into someone," Donnie said and Mikey asked if it was April before Donnie stepped aside and everyone saw me standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys," I said a little sheepishly since I could already see Leo and Raph's upset looks, while Mikey just looked excited. His excitement was proven when he ran over and picked me up into a hug and swung me around.

"What are you doing here, Dawn?" Mikey asked happily as he finally stopped spinning and set me down on my own two feet.

"That's what we'd like to know," Leo and Raph said at the same time with their arms across their chests.

"She needs to talk to Splinter first," Donnie yelled and grabbed my right hand before he ran off with me following into one of the train cars that I guessed was where the guys and Splinter lived.

"Hello Dawn," Splinter said calmly from his seat in the train car before he sipped on some tea.

"Hi, nice to see you again," I said as Donnie gave me an encouraging smile before he left and I sat down on one of the pillows on the floor.

"My sons have told me that you were staying with Ms. O'Neil for your protection. Why are you now here? It is not safe to be out of Ms. O'Neil's apartment," Splinter said calmly but he had a serious look on his face.

"I hate saying this but I disobeyed their orders today. I stayed there as long as I could, but I was going crazy being caged there for so long. Ms. O'Neil took me to the market today to finally get some air, but unfortunately, some members of the Foot Clan appeared. Neither of us were hurt but April told me to run here while she stays with Casey. I was wondering, would it be alright if I stayed here? I'll help around the place. I'll cook, clean, do laundry, whatever," I said before bowing down to Splinter.

I stayed bowed down before I felt a hand on top of my head. "You can stay here; you will not be a bother. Please help me try to keep my sons in line," Splinter said and I looked up at him with a bright smile before he chuckled. "They seem to enjoy your company," he said and he removed his hand from my head.

"Thank you so much," I said and bowed again before Mikey jumped into the train car and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Mikey," I shouted in surprise and we left the train car with Splinter chuckling at us before he returned to his tea.

"Shh, I'll hide you away from Raph and Leo, they aren't too happy right now. They have their grr faces on," Mikey said as he tried to sneak through their home with me on his back.

"Mikey," Raph's voice cut through the air and Mikey froze before he slowly turned around and I looked up. I saw Leo behind Mikey and in front of me standing there with a serious look on his face.

I guessed that Raph was in front of Mikey because he gave a sheepish laugh before he gently set me down on my feet. Now I was also looking at Raph who was mirroring Leo's countenance. "If I make another dessert pizza will I be forgiven?" I asked with a nervous laugh looking back and forth between Raph and Leo.

"I'm cool with that idea, how about that idea guys?" Mikey asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No deal," Raph said before he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and walked off with Leo following him.

"Can you still make that dessert pizza later though?" Mikey yelled before I disappeared into a different train car with Raph and Leo. "I tried my best, Donnie," Mikey said before Donnie gave him a pat on the shoulder and led him over to the kitchen to fix Dawn some hot chocolate.

I twiddled my thumbs nervously as I sat on someone's bed as Raph and Leo stood in front of me and stared me down. "Would an 'I'm so sorry and will never do it again work'?" I asked quietly trying for a smile.

"You didn't listen to what we told you to do for your safety. You could have been hurt or worse, kidnapped and tortured for information. You and April were both lucky to escape unharmed. You should of stopped and thought before leaving the apartment," Leo started saying as he went into a mode that reminded me of a mother hen.

"We told you to stay so you'd be safe," Raph growled and I definitely felt a few inches tall at that moment as two ninja turtles scolded me worse than ever before.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

"Do you understand?" were the words from Raph and Leo that ended my scolding.

"Yes," I said and nodded as many times as possible before they nodded in satisfaction and then opened the door. I rushed out of the room and was caught in the arms of Donnie and Mikey when I stumbled.

"You survived," Mikey cried joyfully as he hugged me close.

"We made you some hot chocolate so you can recuperate after that scolding of a lifetime," Donnie said and I gave him a thankful look.

"I didn't think I was going to survive that," I mumbled and Mikey and Donnie chuckled before they led me to the kitchen.

"I've never seen Raph and Leo work so well together," Donnie said and I gave a laugh.

"Glad my misbehavior could help," I said tiredly before humming happily after taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "Thanks guys, sorry I didn't listen but I could only stand being caged up only so long," I said and made sure I said it loud enough since I saw Raph and Leo walking nearby.

"Raph should understand you on that issue," Leo said giving me a smile and I felt relief fill me that he did not seem mad anymore. I guess the major scolding earlier got all of the anger out of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph asked Leo with a glare.

"So how about I fix some dessert pizza or would you guys rather have something else besides pizza?" I asked and all four froze and looked at me.

"Who wants anything besides pizza?" Mikey asked with a pouting lip.

"Alright, my bad, pizza it is then," I said before laughing at their relieved faces. "Have you guys actually ate a meal or not? Because if not then dessert pizza will be made another time and I'm fixing a regular pizza," I said and now I felt like the mother hen.

"Cheese pizza," Mikey shouted and I looked at the other three. They either gave a nod or a shrug.

"Well that sounds fine, but let me go ask Splinter," I said and I smiled when Donnie started gathering the ingredients I would need. I stopped outside of the door leading to Splinter's room and I gave a few knocks.

"Enter," Splinter's voice called out and I entered the train car.

"I was wondering, would cheese pizza be fine for supper?" I asked and Splinter was quiet before he gave a nod with a smile on his face.

"That sounds good, thank you for asking. I will join you in the kitchen if you do not mind me watching you make the pizza," he said as he stood from his chair.

"That's fine, I always enjoy company when I cook," I said with a smile as we left the train car and made our way to the kitchen area. I was thankful that I was getting over my fear of rats around Splinter. He was a nice and respectful person, but I still feared normal rats. My display in the sewage tunnel earlier proved that fear was still not gone.

"My sons," Splinter said catching all four of the turtles' attention as we entered the kitchen. "The food will be ready in a little while so please go prepare a sleeping area for Dawn," Splinter said and all four of the turtles' faces grew darker.

"Where will she sleep?" Mikey squeaked out.

"She may sleep in one of your rooms if there is room but she will need her own resting area," Splinter said and all four turtles raced out of the kitchen bickering back and forth and sputtering about what their rooms looked like. "Now that the kitchen is quiet, shall I make us some tea while you fix the pizza?" Splinter said and I gave a laugh before happily agreeing to the tea.

"Thanks, that sounds great," I said before trying to quiet my laughter about the turtles' reactions to Splinter's announcement of me having to share a room with one of the guys.

"So have you heard from Ms. O'Neil?" I asked as I was rolling out the dough.

"Yes, she called after she arrived at Casey's home and she is safe. She was worried about you since she arrived there before you did here," he said and I gave a small nod.

"Would it be alright if I called her later to tell her I'm alright?" I asked not knowing if anyone had informed April that I was here safe.

"You may call her later if you wish but Donatello called her earlier and told her that you were here and that you were unharmed," he said before handing me a cup of tea after I finished tossing the dough into the air.

"Oh well then don't want to bother her while she's with Casey," I said before finishing the pizza and sliding it into the oven.

"She can stay with me," Mikey's yell sounded through the place and Splinter and I looked over to see the guys disappearing in and out of different train cars.

"Your room is too full of video games and movies," Raph said before saying his room was cleaner.

"Your room has so many weights in it that she'll trip and get hurt," Donnie said calmly before saying that his room would be the safest.

"You have so many gizmos in there that a wire could fry her on accident," Raph said and then everyone froze when they looked at Leo who was not commenting on the issue.

"Well Leo's room is the most boring so I guess she could stay there," Mikey said with a sigh and I saw Leo's face darken when his eyes caught mine.

"Well I don't want to be a bother, I mean a couch in here will work," I said drawing their attention and at the same time, Splinter and Leo shook their heads.

"No, it's fine. You can stay in my room, let me set up a place for you," Leo said quickly before he disappeared into his room.

"Lucky Leo," Mikey whined and Raph gave him a small knock on the head. "Hey," Mikey said as he put his hands on his head before he lunged at Raph. Donnie chuckled as he escaped the two turtles' play fight as he joined us in the kitchen area.

"That smells great, thanks Dawn," Donnie said as he took a seat by Splinter and accepted a cup of tea with a bow of his head.

"You're welcome, I'm the one that can't stop thanking you guys. I have no idea what I'm going to do if those Foot Clan ninjas get me," I said before checking on the pizza. It still had a little bit time left before it was finished and Raph and Mikey took that moment to enter the kitchen.

"I could teach you some moves to fight back," Raph said and I froze before looking at him excitedly.

"Really?" I asked and he gave a nod. I gave a yell of happiness before running over and hugging him. "That would be awesome. I've always wanted to learn some martial arts moves ever since I was little and started watching martial art movies," I said quickly and then released Raph before hugging Mikey and Donnie as well. I gave Leo a hug when he entered the kitchen and I could tell I took him by surprise by the squeak he let out.

"You will have to train hard," Splinter said seriously and I nodded before bowing to all of them.

"I will try my best, but I have a feeling you guys are going to kick my butt so much with this training," I said after the bow and they all gave small chuckles.

"Don't worry, Donnie is our medic so if you do accidentally get hurt he can help you," Leo said and Raph smirked.

"Donnie would love that," Raph said and Donnie's face was the one that grew darker now before he started to play fight with Raph.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

After the pizza was devoured, the guys led the way to the television area where there was one big couch and two comfortable looking armchairs. My adrenaline rush from earlier was far-gone and my energy to stay awake was starting to leave me. The couch was calling my name as Mikey and Raph were talking about what movie we should watch.

Leo and Donnie took that opportunity to sit by me on the couch when I took a seat in the middle. "Any movie is fine," I said and that made Mikey and Raph look over at me on the couch and that is when they saw all the seats there taken.

"I wanted to sit by you," Mikey said with a pout and I gave him a smile.

"Well you could sit in my lap but I don't know how comfortable you'd be," I said just being silly and Mikey's turned dark before he started talking with Raph, more like arguing, about what movie to watch.

"Let's watch the Leprechaun," Raph said and my eyes widened.

"No," I suddenly screamed as my eyes went wide and I grabbed the closest person to me which was Leo. "Anything but that movie," I screamed before hiding my face in Leo's arm.

I heard everyone grow still before Donnie put a hand on my back. "What's wrong with that movie?" he asked softly and I gave a small shake.

"It terrifies me," I said softly and waited for the laughter but I heard the movie case thrown somewhere and I looked away from Leo's arm. I saw that Raph was no longer holding the movie and that he had thrown it somewhere far away.

"We'll watch something else," Raph said before he grabbed some random movie that thankfully had nothing to do with the Leprechaun movie.

"Thanks, sorry for freaking out, just do not like that movie at all," I said with a rosy blush from embarrassment on my face.

"It's alright," Leo's voice said and I realized I was still clutching onto his arm.

"Sorry," I said quickly before letting go of his arm and putting my hands in my lap. I still felt Donnie's hand on my back but I did not want to say anything because it felt nice. I did not notice it at first but as the new movie started, I could see that Leo and Donnie were sitting closer to me.

The movie was funny but I could feel my consciousness slipping away. My mind grew fuzzy when I snuggled into the couch between Leo and Donnie. They did not say anything but I could feel eyes on me. I was too tired to care right then. The movie kept going but soon I was unable to hear anything as I fell asleep.

Waking up was to a warm feeling and something soft under me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness before my eyes adjusted a bit and I could see some light in the room from the doorway. Pushing myself up I saw I was in a bed and that I was obviously in one of the guys' rooms.

My sweep of the room also led to me spotting a sleeping figure on what looked to be a futon on the floor. Guilt swept through me when I realized I had taken one of the guys' beds. I slowly slipped out of the bed and saw a blue bandana on the turtle.

"Leo, didn't have to give me his bed," I thought with a frown before I grabbed the blanket off the bed when I saw Leo give a small shake. As I went to put the blanket on top of Leo's shaking form, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. He flipped us so he was on top and I was lying underneath him on the floor.

"Sorry," I said quickly and he paused.

"Dawn," he said slowly and I gave a nod which made him sigh. "What were you doing?" he asked and I pointed to the blanket, which I had dropped when he grabbed my wrist.

"You looked cold so I was going to give you another blanket," I said with a small shrug before laughing at his facial expression.

"Oh, um thanks, didn't mean to do this," he said and he moved off me and helped me stand up.

"It's fine, I should have known you would wake up if I tried to get put the blanket on you. You are a ninja with ninja senses," I said which caused him to give me a small smile.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Well since we're awake, want to go make some breakfast and see who else is up?" I asked and Leo nodded before he and I straightened up the bedcovers before we left his train car.

As we walked through their home, I saw Raph and Mikey still sleeping. Their doors were slightly cracked open so Leo and I peeked inside. Donnie though was wide-awake in the living room area and he was reading a book. "Good morning," I said softly as we walked towards Donnie.

"Morning Dawn, Leo," Donnie said happily before I saw Splinter awake as well and he gave us a nod of his head. We returned the nods and told him good morning before I looked towards the kitchen.

"You two relax, I'll go make some breakfast," I said and walked off towards the kitchen area with a smile on my face as I wondered if the guys had coffee. "Coffee sounds great right now," I thought as my stomach gave a growl.

While making breakfast it did not take long for the smell to wake up Raph and Mikey, who soon entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Donnie and Leo soon joined them at the table and Splinter was the last to enter. I had already set the table with plates and utensils. I was finishing the food and turning off the stove when Donnie and Leo started fixing drinks for everyone.

Raph sounded a bit snappy but I was not too surprised to find out that he was not a morning person. "Breakfast is served," I said and moved the bacon, eggs, and pancakes to the table. Mikey's eyes grew big and I chuckled at his puppy dog eyes. "Hope you guys like it," I said as I grabbed me a cup of coffee, which I had thankfully made after finding some coffee to make.

"That's it, we're keeping you," Mikey said cutely after he took a bite of the pancakes.

"I told you she's not a pet," Raph said before he took a bite of bacon.

"She could be a housewife then," Mikey said with his head tilted and he looked a little shy. My face was the one getting darker now and I quickly took a sip of coffee to hide my blushing face behind the cup.

"Is someone blushing?" Donnie's voice said teasingly near me and I choked a bit on the coffee.

"No," I said between coughs and I saw Splinter smiling at his sons and me.

"Well if she's the housewife than who will be her husband?" Mikey said and all three of the other turtles froze before they yelled for Mikey to be quiet.

"My sons, it seems you have embarrassed Dawn, but she does not seem opposed to your idea," Splinter said and my face really did get hot then as I looked at Splinter with my eyes wide.

"Really," Mikey said excitedly and I saw everyone looking at me.

"Um, I, go ahead and eat I need to call April," I said quickly before rushing away from the table with my face feeling hotter than ever before.

"Guess that means she likes us," I heard one of the turtles say before I was far enough away and at the phone. 


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

The phone call from April was definitely an earful of how worried she was and how happy she was that I arrived here safely. My ear was numb when I finally ended the conversation and moved the phone away from my ear.

"Pain," I muttered as I rubbed my ear while walking back towards the living room area. I was still a little embarrassed from earlier but I could not hide forever. Walking towards the couches, I saw Mikey and Raph playing a video game. Donnie was tinkering with some electronic device and Leo looked like he was meditating.

"Hey guys," I said before sitting down on the floor in front of Leo since he was not messing with anything that would require him to move just yet.

"Your training starts tomorrow," Leo said and I looked back at him. His eyes were still closed but I poked his knee and he opened them. "We will all be training you since we also want you to use a weapon for protection and we will test what weapon is easiest for you," he said and I grew excited.

"So what time does my training start tomorrow?" I asked before turning back around to face the guys. Donnie and Raph seemed indifferent about the idea of the time but Mikey was already groaning.

"Bright and early," Leo answered and I soon joined Mikey in his groaning.

"That's just evil," I said before poking Leo's knee again and crawling over to sit in front of Donnie.

"Why didn't you crawl over here?" Raph asked even though he was trying to once again pay attention to the video game he was playing against Mikey.

"I know how physical video games can get during a competition so I'll just stay where it is safe; you don't mind do you Donnie?" I asked and looked back at Donnie who had stopped tinkering with the electronic device and was looking down at me.

"I don't mind," he said before I smiled and leaned back against his legs. Donnie gave a small cough when some of the others were either smirking or frowning at him.

"Do you want to play after I beat Raph?" Mikey asked with a smirk before Raph elbowed him and he lost his breath.

"What were you saying Mikey?" Raph asked with a smirk and I just laughed, as I was right that their competition would eventually get physical.

"So is there any news about the Foot Clan snooping around Mr. Howell or April's place?" I asked Donnie as I turned to face him so I would not hurt my neck.

"No, but we have been patrolling at night and have seen them sneaking around the city and we have heard some talking about you," Donnie said and I grew tense.

"What were they saying?" I asked as I gripped my hands together wondering what Donnie was about to tell me.

"I don't want to worry you," he said and I put one of my hands on his knee.

"Please tell me," I said softly so as not to draw the other guys' attentions.

Donnie looked at his brothers quickly before he grabbed my hand from his knee and pulled me up and away to a room. I guessed we were standing in his room since I saw tons of books and electronics with tools spread around the room. He led me to the bed and we both sat down on it.

"We didn't want to tell you this, but Shredder, the head of the Foot Clan is after you. He believes that you hold some secret information about us that he needs to be able to defeat us. He is not afraid to do anything he can to get you and to get the information out of you so we have to keep you safe. He is a dangerous man and we have already had a bad run in with him before. You're safe here with us but we're still going to train you just in case anything bad was to happen," Donnie explained and I was frozen in place as I took in all of the information.

"So what happened with your first run in with this Shredder guy?" I asked and Donnie explained how he and his brothers almost lost the fight before Splinter jumped in and helped.

"So definitely don't want to deal with him," I whispered and Donnie gave a small smile and a nod.

"Come on, let's go see if Mikey fixed some lunch or if they ordered something," Donnie said before gently grabbing one of my hands and leading me out of his room. Whistles, smirks, and a pout met us as we left his room and entered the main area.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Donnie," Raph said with a smirk on his face as he patted Donnie on the back.

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked before Leo pointed to our joined hands and back to Donnie's room.

"Not fair," Mikey pouted before grabbing my other hand and pulling me away from Donnie. I yelped as I fell into Mikey's chest and I felt a kiss placed on my forehead. "Now it's even, let's go order some food," he said as he walked while humming happily, as he led me to the telephone. My eyes were wide and my face was a little red from the accusations and the kiss on the forehead.

"It wasn't like that Raph, Leo," Donnie said even though his face was a little darker. He sighed before throwing his hands up and going back to the living room to tinker with the electronic device from earlier.

"Are Donnie and Mikey beating us?" Raph asked and Leo frowned.

"It's not a competition," Leo said and Raph scoffed.

"Right," Raph said before he and his brother split ways. Raph headed to the kitchen while Leo headed to the dojo area to train or meditate.

The rest of the day passed by without too many incidents, except Raph kept staring at me more than normal. I was about to ask him why he was staring so much, but me tripping and almost falling on my face stopped that thought. I was surprised and extremely happy when I did not smash my face into the floor and I felt two arms wrapped around my waist.

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt myself being picked up so I was stable on my own feet again. I turned around and saw I was in the arms of Raph. His eyes were a little wide as well and I smiled at him. "Thanks Raph," I said happily, as I hugged him tightly. His arms stayed in place around me before they tightened around my waist and back.

"You're welcome, be more careful from now on," he whispered in my ear and I nodded. He hugged me tighter again before letting me go and walking towards the dojo, which Leo was just leaving. I gave a wave towards Leo who gave me a smile in return.

"Are you getting tired?" he asked when he walked up to stand in front of me.

"A little," I said before yawning and we both laughed.

"Well the guys and I are about to patrol so you can sleep in my bed again," Leo said and I immediately went to protest as we walked towards his room.

"You should take the bed, you'll be more tired from patrol than I am right now from not doing much," I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"The bed is more comfortable and you should not sleep on the floor," he said and I could tell he was trying to be a gentleman, but I was not going to budge.

"I can sleep on the floor, no big deal. You need the bed and anyways it is your bed to begin with," I said with a nod of my head as he started to fold back the bed covers. I just turned away from the bed and started to walk over to where Leo slept last night on the floor.

"Oh no, you don't," he said from behind me and I screamed in surprise when he picked me up and I was put down on the bed with him hovering over me with a smile on his face. "Good night," he whispered gently as he covered me up and I felt one of his hands caress my cheek before he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

The next time I woke up, I frowned when I saw Leo sleeping on the floor again. I grabbed a pillow and tossed it at his shell. He jumped awake and spun around to look at his surroundings. "I told you to let me sleep on the floor," I said with my arms crossed over my chest and then I yelled as I ducked the flying pillow headed my way.

"It's not a big deal; anyways I don't mind sleeping on the floor. Now that we're awake let's grab some breakfast before we start your training," he said as he stood up and stretched. I took that moment to throw the pillow at him again. He froze and I screamed when he dove towards the bed. I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room after he fell on the bed. I laughed as he chased me out of the room.

"What are you two doing?" Donnie asked sleepily from his spot at the kitchen table, where I had run too and was now standing behind him as Leo stood on the other side of the table behind a chair.

"She hit me with a pillow," Leo said and I just gave an innocent pout, which Leo just smirked at before he raced around the table. I yelled in surprise at how fast he was before I took off running and we stopped at opposite places again.

"He made me sleep on the bed last night when I told him to sleep on the bed since it is his bed," I said before we ran around and switched again.

"You guys are making me dizzy," Donnie groaned before laying his head on the table.

"Morning Dawn," Mikey said before a yawn escaped him as he made his way to the kitchen area.

"My hero," I said before running behind Mikey and looking over his shoulder at Leo.

"Mikey, I suggest you move," Leo said as he slowly started walking towards Mikey and I.

"No, don't move," I said and grabbed Mikey's shoulders to keep him in front of me.

"What are you two doing?" Mikey asked as he started to lose his sleepy voice.

"She started a pillow fight then ran away," Leo said calmly with a shrug as he got closer and I started to slowly inch away from Mikey and move backwards keeping my eyes on Leo.

"You let me sleep on your bed when I told you that I'd be fine on the floor," I said before yelping when Leo ran past Mikey and I started running backwards. I went to turn around but I felt someone pick me up and I screamed thinking it was Leo. I paused when I saw a red bandana though.

"It's too early for this, let's eat," Raph said with his sleep voice loud and clear. Leo stopped and I just laughed before waving at him as Raph carried me over his shoulder to the kitchen.

Splinter and Mikey had now joined Donnie at the table and I saw Splinter give me a smile. My face grew red as I told Raph to set me down. He just pulled out his chair and sat down before putting me in his lap.

"I can grab another chair," I said as my voice shook a bit from embarrassment.

"This is good," Raph said as he grabbed a big plate and started filling it with more food than I have seen him get for breakfast. "We'll share," he said with his voice still gruff from sleep.

"Not fair," Mikey said, as he looked at Raph and I. "Wouldn't you rather sit with me, Dawn?" Mikey asked cutely and my face grew even darker when Raph wrapped an arm around my waist.

"She's fine," Raph said before taking a bite of the waffles in front of us.

"Splinter, would you like some more tea?" I asked seeing that Splinter ran out of tea and this could be a reason for me to leave Raph's lap.

"Thank you Dawn, but I am fine," Splinter said with a smile before he stood up and got himself some more tea.

"Oh," I muttered before blinking a few times when I noticed a green hand holding a fork with a bite of waffle on it in front of my face.

"It'll get cold if you don't start eating," Raph's voice said at my ear and I felt my cheeks burn as he kept holding the waffle in front of my face. I gently bit the piece of waffle off the fork before Raph finally moved the fork away from my face.

"Thanks," I muttered embarrassed before I grabbed my own fork, which Leo had placed in front of me.

"So, are you excited about training?" Donnie asked me after we had almost all finished our breakfast.

"Sure, just wondering how much you guys will kick my butt today," I said and the guys laughed.

"Well it won't be easy training," Leo said as he stood up after excusing himself from the table and he put his dishes in the sink to wash.

"I'll help since I'm also finished," I said and went to get up but I yelled again in surprise when Raph stood up and threw me over his shoulder again.

"We'll head on over to the training area," Raph said while I hit his shell a few times.

"I can walk," I yelled before Raph just laughed and disappeared with me into the training area. I could hear Splinter chuckling in the kitchen before we totally disappeared from sight.

"We're done too," Mikey and Donnie yelled before they ran into the training area when Raph set me down on my own feet.

"Well guess I'll start stretching since I have a feeling this training will need it," I muttered before stretching out my arms first.

"Yeah, stretching will definitely help you with this training," Donnie informed me before he started talking to Raph about what weapons they should let me try later on in the training.

"Thanks for leaving me with all the dishes, guys," Leo said as he entered the training area and he gave me a smile before he went serious. "Alright, let's make sure you did enough correct stretches," Leo said as he walked over to me and he made me sit down and touch my toes. He pressed on my back as I stretched out my back, arm, and legs.

"What's with the face?" Leo asked when he saw my face cringing in pain.

"I've never stretched with someone pushing on my back. Never did track in high school so I didn't have to deal with this, now I see why I was so glad I didn't have to deal with this then," I said before letting out a sigh of relief when Leo said I was done after a few more moments.

"Now the real training begins," he said with a cheery look and I had a bad feeling.

My bad feeling turned out to be correct as I felt myself in more pain of being sore than I ever have before. "I can't move," I yelled before whimpering as I lied on the training room floor. "You guys are brutal," I said before rolling over onto my stomach on the floor.

"It wasn't that bad," Raph said and I just nodded before trying to crawl out of the room.

"I can barely move, my muscles are so sore," I mumbled before my eyes widened when I felt two hands pick me up. I was flipped onto my back into somebody's arms and saw Mikey giving me a small smile.

"I will help the pretty lady," he said with his usual big grin and I smiled at him, even though I was exhausted.

"Thank you, kind turtle," I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Such a gentleman," I said before Mikey's grin got bigger and he walked me over to the couch in the living room area. I sighed as I was lied down gently on the couch. "So comfortable," I mumbled before thanking Mikey again and snuggling into a couch cushion.

"My sons, how did training go?" Splinter asked and the guys just laughed when I gave a few grumbles before hiding my head under a couch cushion.

"I see," Splinter said before he also started chuckling.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

If I thought I felt bad yesterday, then waking up today was even worse. "Can't move," I muttered and I heard Leo chuckle from his spot on the floor. He once again made me sleep in his bed while he enjoyed the comforts of the floor. "It's not funny," I muttered with my face buried in the pillow.

"It is a little funny," Leo said as he sat on the side of the bed near me. I felt him put a hand on my back and rub my back a bit.

"That feels good," I said sleepily before smiling back at Leo. "Does this mean we can skip training?" I asked hopefully and he shook his head. "Ok," I said before just snuggling back into the pillow. Leo laughed at me but he kept rubbing my back before Mikey was at the doorway.

"Breakfast," he said cheerfully and my eyes snapped open when I smelled food. "Brought the lady her breakfast in bed," Mikey said as he approached the bed and I saw him carrying a tray with a plate of food and a glass of milk on it.

"You guys are too sweet," I said happily before cringing when I sat up. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit when I still felt Leo's hand on my back as Mikey set the tray in my lap.

"Anything for the lady," Mikey said with a bow before he took a seat on the open side of the bed where Leo and I were not sitting.

"So does training get any easier today or will it be the same as yesterday?" I asked after eating a few bites of the food Mikey brought me.

"It gets harder today," Leo said before mentioned going to the training area to set up some stuff.

"I'm going to die," I muttered and Mikey just chuckled.

"You'll survive, just have to get over the muscle soreness," he said before making funny faces at me. His funny faces cheered me up a little bit. "Well if you do die then maybe Donnie can go all Doctor Frankenstein and bring you back to life," he said and Donnie took that moment to enter Leo's room.

"I'm not going to bring people back to life, which would be creepy. Anyways, today's training won't kill Dawn," Donnie said as he took a seat on the bed and looked down at my breakfast, which I had not finished yet. "You better eat the rest of that, you'll need it," Donnie said as he went into his doctor mode.

"Yes sir," I said and gave a small salute before taking another bite of breakfast.

"Where is everybody?" Raph yelled before he poked his head into the doorway of Leo's room. "Why are you all in Leo's room?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Oh just was wondering where Mikey and Dawn were," Donnie answered as his face grew a little red and he coughed before leaving the room mentioning something about Leo. Raph next looked to Mikey, who had a big grin on his face.

"I brought Dawn some breakfast in bed," he said and Raph was still before he grabbed Mikey and yelled that Mikey should be training already.

"Well that was an interesting morning," I said before taking the last bite of breakfast and slowly but somehow making my way to the kitchen to wash my dishes. My muscles screamed against each movement, but I was not allowed to sleep all day and the dishes needed to be cleaned. Splinter was in the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Dawn," he said with a nod of his head. "How are you feeling?" he asked and I just gave him a small smile.

"Like I'm in the worst pain possible and training today is not going to be a fun experience for my muscles," I said and he just chuckled before Raph appeared and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey, just because I'm in pain does not mean that I cannot walk," I yelled lightheartedly before I gave Splinter a help me look before I disappeared into the training area.

My muscle soreness did not make training any easier, but some of the soreness was worked out by the end of the training session. Mikey asked me to play a video game with him, but sadly, my arms would barely move. "Rain check on that, Mikey," I said before I claimed an armchair and snuggled into it.

"You did better today," Leo said as he took a seat on the armrest of my chair.

"Thanks," I said with a grateful smile for the praise before I watched Mikey rush into the living room area.

"April called, she and Casey want us to come over and hang out for a few hours tonight," Mikey said excitedly and Leo looked over at Splinter, who looked deep in thought.

"Will it be safe?" I asked quietly and Donnie just gave me a reassuring smile.

"Nothing will get you while we're with you," Raph said as he sat near me and winked at me.

"Thanks," I whispered before Splinter cleared his throat.

"We will go, but you must watch Dawn. She is not able to protect herself at the level she is at in her training," Splinter said and the guys nodded.

"Sweet," Mikey cheered before he picked me up and swung me around.

"I've officially become a rag doll around here," I said and the others laughed.

"But you're a comfortable rag doll," Mikey cooed and I just gave him a stare before laughing.

"Alright, well how are we going to get to Casey's place?" I asked as I grabbed a coat that the guys had let me borrow.

"Well we could jump across the ceilings or go through the tunnels," Donnie said and I yelled that we should jump across ceilings.

"It's not safe for you to do that," Leo said and I gave a sheepish smile.

"Well in the tunnels, please just don't let me step on any rats," I said giving a shudder. I gave Splinter an apologetic look and he just chuckled.

"You will be fine," Splinter said before the guys gathered their weapons and we made our way into the tunnels. Nobody brought a light so I was latched onto Raph's arm since he was the closest. The squeaks sounding through the tunnels and around our feet were something I was trying to block out of my mind. A few freak-outs were enough for the guys to deal with in the sewer tunnels.

"Hey Dawn, Casey was wondering if you would make a pizza when we get there," Mikey said and I laughed when all of the guys' stomachs growled.

"Sure, I'll make a pizza," I said happily before I cringed when I heard a few more squeaks around us. Relief filled me when Leo said we were here and he started climbing up a ladder to a manhole.

"Just stay close," Raph said before he made me go up the ladder. I climbed up as quick as I could before I was standing by Leo and Splinter in a dark alley way. I would have been nervous if I was here alone, but with Splinter and the guys with me I felt safe. After everyone was out of the sewer tunnel and the manhole was replaced, the guys started climbing the fire escape.

I was right behind them about to go up the fire escape, but a pain in my head made me stop. "Guys," I yelled before someone put their hand in front of my mouth and another person hit me and knocked the breath out of me.

"Dawn," Mikey and Raph yelled since they were the only ones not in Casey's place yet, but they were too high on the fire escape to just jump down and save me. They would have to run down the fire escape for a bit first.

"Get us out of here now," one of the men wearing a black ninja outfit yelled before I felt myself being picked up and carried towards a van at the end of the alley. I tried to struggle, but with sore muscles and an aching pain in my head, struggling was not easy and I was unable to get away. The guys finally made it down the fire escape when I was thrown into the van and the ninjas that had been carrying me jumped inside as well. The van sped away before the guys could reach it and I felt another hit to my head before I fell unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

My mind only registered pain and cold as I woke up from my forced unconsciousness. My eyes slowly opened as I tried not to pay too much attention to the pain. When I opened my eyes, I could not see well since the room I was in was barely lit. I tried to move my hands to touch my aching head, but they would not move. Turning my head from side to side, I saw that my hands were in shackles and chained to the wall behind me.

"Just great," I muttered before I heard a door open and many footsteps entered the room. I saw more ninjas like the ones that kidnapped me, but they were not what caught my attention. A man wearing metal armor and a strange helmet that covered most of his face was standing in the center of the room in front of me.

"So you are the girl that has caught the turtles' attention," the man in the armor said as he stepped closer to me and I backed up as far as I could into the wall. "Do you know how I am?" he asked as he brought his face close to mine.

"I know you're in my bubble and I want you out," I said with a glare and he chuckled.

"I am Shredder and now you will tell me what I want to know about the turtles or you will not look like the same girl," he growled as he put a hand under my chin.

"Well I'm sure that I'll still look better than you, the man who hides his face," I said and the man glared at me.

He signaled for his men to leave the room before he stepped even closer to me and took off the part of the helmet that covered his face. "You will tell me what I want to know," he growled before he hit me in the gut. The air left me as he said, "My name is Shredder."

I tried to regain my breath as he left the room. "Well he was nice," I muttered before closing my eyes and resting my head against the wall behind me. "I'm sure Raph and Leo are going to give me another scolding when I get out of here or they rescue me," I thought before I focused on the shackles holding me to the wall.

"Well even if I cannot get out of here on my own then I am not going to tell anything. I will deal with the pain and the fear instead of giving up and telling the guys' secrets," I muttered before some of the ninjas from earlier entered the room.

"Not so tough when chained up to a wall," one of them said and my head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Not so cool looking in your fly costume, Michael, maybe I should call you bug eyes," I said with a glare and the ninja tore off the fabric covering his head.

"Always think you're so smart, well the Shredder will show you that you are just a pathetic girl," Michael said angrily as he approached me.

"You're the one who is pathetic, having to follow orders from a crazy man who looks like he fought a lawnmower and lost," I yelled at him as he kept coming closer. I struggled in the shackles, but they only rubbed painfully against my skin.

"You'll regret that," he hissed, as he was not right in front of my face. I glared at him before bashing my head against his as hard as I could. He yelled in pain as he stumbled back.

"Enough, question the girl, and if she does not answer then use this. Master Shredder wants her hurt when she does not answered, but not killed. She will be useful later if the turtles decide to come here," a bald man holding a thick wooden kendo type sword said after entering the room.

Michael went to accept the sword, but the bald man gave it to one of the other ninjas. "Now, get to work," the bald man yelled before he moved to stand in the back of the room to watch and listen. "If you do not do it right then I will take over," he said before he grew quiet to watch the proceedings.

"Where do the turtles live?" the ninja holding the wooden sword asked as he stood in front of me.

"In outer space with all the pizza they could ever eat," I answered seriously before smirking at the ninja in front of me. "Try your worst, I'm not cracking," I thought before a sharp sting of pain lit up across my legs.

"Do they live with Ms. O'Neil?" the ninja asked as he raised the sword for another hit.

"I don't know if they like Dill pickles," I answered before another sting occurred on my legs.

"Where do the turtles live?" the ninja growled and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Another sting lit up my legs before I answered, "They live in pizza land, which is far away from your annoying butt." I just smiled before another hit reached me. "Definitely going to be black and blue after this," I thought before the bald man growled and took away the wooden sword before hitting me with it himself.

"Tell us, where do the turtles live?" the bald man growled at me.

"With your hairstylist, they're good friends," I said before biting my lip at the pain across my stomach from the hit the bald man gave me with the sword. "Definitely prefer the other guy's hits to this," I thought before he hit me again even though he did not ask another question.

"Do you want to live? If you do then I suggest you tell us what we want to know," the bald man growled and I just spit on his face.

"Why would I tell you?" I whispered harshly before I just accepted that he was just going to hit me with the wooden sword now instead of ask any more questions for a while. "Let's hope the guys do get here, because I do not think I will get out of these shackles without leaving some hands and feet still in them," I thought before biting my lip until it was bleeding from the hits.

I did not know how long I was kept prisoner down in that dark room. I was fed and watered enough just to keep me alive, but the daily beatings, or so-called interrogations, were wearing me down and making me weaker. I was only physically weaker, not mentally. I would not give away the guys' secrets no matter what happened to me.

Shredder had taken to deal out the interrogations himself now since the other ninjas and the bald man had no success yet. Safe to say that I was even more smart-alecky to Shredder, the man just did not know the meaning of get out of my bubble so he deserved backtalk.

Today was another one of those days where the bald man was making sure I was still chained to the wall good before Shredder entered the room. I was already glaring at both of them, but today felt a little strange compared to all the others. The atmosphere just seemed more tense as if something was going to happen.

My prayers were finally answered when I heard yelling and the unmistakable voice of Mikey and Raph nearby. "The turtles," Shredder growled before he unlocked the shackles and grabbed me before I could try to run. I struggled, but my struggles were much weaker than I wished because of how weak they made me from the imprisonment and barely any food. "Clear the way," Shredder ordered the bald man, who nodded before he rushed out of the room to make sure the way was clear for Shredder to meet the turtles without interference.

"Dawn," the turtles yelled when Shredder and I entered this large room, where the turtles were surrounded by many of the Foot Clan ninjas. Shredder held me tighter when I went to move towards the guys.

"Drop your weapons and she will not be harmed," Shredder yelled in his deep voice as I felt one of his hands touching my throat.

"Too late for that," I said before he tightened his hand around my neck a little bit.

"I said drop your weapons," Shredder yelled and I saw the guys giving each other looks wondering what to do.

"Don't you dare," I yelled before I grabbed Shredder's hand and bit deeply into one of his fingers that were not covered by the metal of his armor. Shredder yelled and slapped me away from him. The turtles took that moment to strike.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

I was a little dazed from the hit as I slowly sat up and watched the battle happen around me. It seemed that Shredder had ordered the other ninjas to stay away as he fought the turtles. I mentally cheered them on, since I did not want to distract them if I yelled aloud. My attention on the turtles was soon diverted when I saw Michael approaching me with an evil look on his face.

I stood up as quickly as I could in my weakened state and I tried to remember everything the turtles taught me, which considering the training was not much since we did not have much time before I was captured.

"You always did get on my nerves. You were always so good at making pizzas and Mr. Howell gave you so much attention," Michael said angrily as he stalked towards me.

"He gave me so much attention because I lived with him and was like a family member," I said as I watched him warily and held my hands up in case he went to attack.

"I worked there longer than you did and when you showed up you just turned everything upside down and ruined everything," Michael said and I gave him a confused look.

"I think you've been hit in the head too many times," I said and that was what made Michael give a battle cry and charge towards me. I remembered something Raph told me and I stepped quickly out of Michael's way and then kicked him in the back.

"Dawn," Mikey yelled and I looked at the guys and Shredder for a second before focusing back on Michael, who was getting up off the floor.

"I'm fine, worry about Shredder right now," I yelled before yelping when I had to dodge Michael's charge again. "What are you? A bull," I asked before I dodged a punch and landed one of my own. He growled at me and he started throwing punches as quickly as he could. I dodged as many as I could, but he did hit me a few times.

"Enough," Michael yelled and tackled me to the floor. I choked and clawed at his hands that were now clenched around my neck. "I don't care what Shredder wants with you. I'm killing you," Michael growled as he tightened his hold on my neck. I struggled for air and quiet clawing at his hands. I glared at him even though I was in pain and my hands flew straight for his eyes. I clawed at his eyes and he yelled in pain before he tightened his grip on my neck. I kept hitting and trying to claw at his eyes but I was losing too much strength by not having air.

"Get off her," Mikey's voice growled and I was surprised at how angry he sounded. Michael let out a groan of pain before he was off me and his hands were no longer squeezing my throat. "Dawn," Mikey said worriedly, as he crouched down and checked my neck. I tried to give him a small smile and he picked me up into his arms.

"The guys dealt with Shredder, who ran off, but we need to get you back home now," Mikey said as he rushed through the Foot Clan hideout with me in his arms.

"Thanks Mikey," I whispered out through the pain in my throat and smiled at my savior before I fell unconscious.

"Is she going to be alright, Donnie?" I heard Mikey's voice ask worriedly and quieter than I have ever heard him speak. My eyes were still closed and my throat was killing me, but I fought the pain and opened my eyes. I slowly sat up on the comfortable surface I was on, probably a bed, but I did not even get to fully sit up before I was gently pushed back down on the bed.

"You're still too weak and not to mention black and blue all over," Donnie's voice said and I saw him and Mikey standing near the bed. I looked around and saw a bunch of technology and books.

"Guess I'm in Donnie's room," I thought before I gave Mikey and Donnie a smile.

"Wait, how do you know she's black and blue all over?" Mikey asked in a squeak before glaring at Donnie.

"I did not take off her clothes if that is what you are suggesting," Donnie said and both Mikey and I blushed at that statement.

"Thanks for not doing that," I said scratchily and then put a hand to my throat while wincing.

"Here is some water," Mikey said softly as he handed me a cold glass of water.

"Thanks," I said and Donnie gave me a small glare.

"Don't talk so much, you're hurt and your throat needs time to heal," Donnie said in his no funny business voice and I just smiled and nodded my head. Donnie and Mikey both chuckled when I gave Donnie a little salute.

"Hey you two, bring Dawn out here so we can show her our surprise that Mikey made," Raph yelled in his gruff voice and I heard Leo and Splinter chuckling in the background. Donnie stood up and I was surprised when Mikey gently scooped me up into his arms.

"I can walk, Mikey," I said in a whispery voice since I did not want my throat to hurt any more than it already does.

"But I want to carry you," Mikey said down to me with his puppy dog pout.

"Fine, my turtle in orange ninja armor," I said before kissing him on the cheek. I smiled and winked at him when his face grew a darker green.

"Make way for Princess Dawn," Mikey said dramatically and I just quietly laughed while the others laughed, smiled, or rolled their eyes at Mikey. He set me down gently at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. I looked at everyone around me and felt like I was home. I probably looked terrible right now in front of the guys and Splinter, but I did not care since I felt like I was back with my family.

"Open it," Mikey said excitedly as a pizza box was pushed towards me. A big smiley face was drawn on the lid of the box and it made me smile.

"We couldn't decide on what to give you to apologize for letting you be kidnapped and that we hoped you got better soon so Mikey made you something," Leo explained and I grabbed his hand.

"It was not any of your faults that I was kidnapped. Anyways you guys saved me and that is all that matters. These bruises will heal in no time so do not worry. Anyways thanks, you guys are like my family I have always wanted," I said before smiling at everyone and giving each of them hugs when they stepped towards me. Raph hung back and I gave him a look and tapped my foot.

"Get over here," I said to Raph and he just grumbled before walking towards me and I hugged him. He sighed before hugging me back.

"I'm glad you're alright," he whispered before he pulled away from me and he moved the pizza box closer to me. "Well open it already before Mikey passes out from waiting so long," Raph said and I just chuckled before smiling at Mikey.

I opened the smiling pizza box and my heart stopped at the sweet present inside. Mikey had made me a dessert pizza. M&M's were spread out on the pizza and it spelled get well soon. I was silent for a while as I took in how sweet this was of Mikey and for the guys to let Mikey choose the gift.

"This is so sweet, thank you so much," I said and cringed at how bad my voice sounded.

"I tried to make it like you showed us a while back. I hope it tastes good," Mikey said quickly and started rambling. I smiled at the pizza before taking a bite. It was delicious and I took another bite before I stood up.

I walked over to Mikey and gave him a hug. "The pizza is delicious and the sweetest present anyone has ever given me before," I whispered and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"My sons, come with me, except Mikey," Splinter said and Mikey went to pull away from the hug until he heard the last part. "We have things to discuss and so do Dawn and Mikey," Splinter said before he disappeared into a train car. Leo and Donnie gave Mikey and I grins and waves, while Raph just gave Mikey a serious look before he gave a smile as well and left us. Once everyone was in the train car, Mikey turned to me and pulled me closer to him.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Dawn, Michael, and Mr. Howell.

Story start

"Dawn," Mikey said and I felt my heart beat at the nervous yet happy look he was giving me.

"Mikey," I said back with a curious look and he gave a small chuckle.

"I know that I'm a big green ninja turtle and you are an awesome pizza chef, but I was wondering if we could be more than just friends. I have liked you for a while now after getting to know you and not just, because you make awesome pizza. I like your personality. I like how accepting you are of my family and I. Dawn; will you be mine, the pizza chef that completes this orange ninja turtle?" Mikey asked softly and full of care.

I could see in his eyes how genuine he was being and I honestly felt my heart trying to break its way out of my ribcage. "Yes," I whispered and Mikey jumped and looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asked excitedly and I nodded.

"Yes, yes," I said and wondered if yes was the only word I could say. Mikey shouted for joy before he picked me up and spun me around in his arms. I enjoyed the spin before the pain in my neck and body flared up. Mikey quickly but gently set me back down before he hugged me close again and he kissed me on the lips gently. I was surprised by the kiss before I closed my eyes and returned it.

"It's about time," Leo's voice said and my face grew red and Mikey just smiled happily at his brothers.

"She said yes, I have a girlfriend now," Mikey cheered before he gave me a kiss on the cheek and held me close.

"Well glad to see you alive and well Dawn, but I think you and I need to have a little talk since you and Mikey are dating now," April's voice called out surprising me, and the others just smiled at seeing April and Casey at the entrance of the place.

"Ooh someone gets the talk," Casey said and made air quotes with his fingers.

"I don't need it," I said as loud as I could with my scratchy voice.

"Oh yes you do," April said as she moved towards me and I hid behind Mikey.

"We just started going out, I don't need the talk yet," I said before running away from a smirking April. Casey and Raph were laughing as they betted on how long it would take April to corner me and give me the talk.

"What talk?" Mikey asked confused and Donnie shook his head before he whispered some stuff into Mikey's ear. Mikey's face grew dark before he looked straight at Donnie. "You even use big words when talking about that," Mikey said and this time it was Donnie's whose face grew dark. Mikey grinned goofily before he and Donnie were play fighting with each other.

"This pizza is really good," Splinter said after he had eaten a few bites of Mikey's pizza. He chuckled as he and Leo watched the events occurring in their home.

"Dawn, your training starts back up in a few days," Leo yelled at me, who was being dragged into Mikey's room by April. I was struggling as well as I could to get away.

However, I paused when I heard what Leo shouted. "Evil," I yelled as well as I could before April took that opportunity to drag me into the room and lock the door. Leo laughed as well as the others when they could only hear me hitting on the door trying to escape.

"Much better than soap operas," Splinter said calmly with a happy smile before he took a sip of his tea. He looked around at his family and friends and wondered what the future would hold for them. "And to think it all started with pizza," Splinter thought happily before he laughed at his sons.

The End.


End file.
